When Harry Met Sally
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry decides it's time to leave England, but before he does, he takes care of a few problems. Warning: Harry is a little darker, but not evil. Harry/Sally, Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When Harry Potter first realised that he was a metamorphmagus, he planned to tell Hermione and Ron, he also figured he would tell Sirius. Now after a week of reading up on what a metamorphmagus could do, he decided that being able to change his appearance would give him some privacy. He had only researched it because of all the times Petunia hacked off his hair, and it grew back overnight. It took him a while to find out how he was about to regrow his hair back, now he knew it would come in handy.

After the rebirth of Voldemort and the murder of Cedric, Hermione and Ron hardly left him alone. Harry knew they cared but he was beginning to feel suffocated. He would move away from them or wander off in a different direction. He sent Hedwig out for a few extra books that mentioned metamorphmagus, but he learned to charm the covers so no one would realise what he was really reading. Because of the triwizard tournament, Harry learned a lot more spells that neither Ron nor Hermione knew. Even the teachers didn't know some of the things he had begun to study. Using his cloak he often snuck into the library of a night, and usually into the restricted section. He didn't just go for those types of books, he also got a lot of books that the seventh years would study. He needed to learn as much as he could to survive the tournament.

After the escape from the graveyard, and how Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort had returned. Harry knew the following school year would be just like in second year. He would have half the school against him. Now he could change his features, even his body so no one would see Harry Potter when they looked at him. It would give him a bit of peace and a bit of privacy.

It was the night before he was due to leave Hogwarts to return to Privet drive that Harry realised just how his new gift could give him a better summer than he's ever had. He just had to wait until he got into his room at the Dursley's before he could use his new ability.

Before everyone woke up, Harry used one of the spells he learned on his school bag. He put a feather light charm on it, along with an undetectable expansion charm. He wasn't going to leave his Firebolt at the Dursley's, so he needed a way to take it with him without any muggles seeing him.

The following morning Harry finished breakfast, his friends beside him, chatting away about the holidays. Harry was quiet, he mainly stared around to see how people were taking the news about Voldemort. Dumbledore had informed the school, even if the minister told him not to. Dumbledore always did what he wanted. In some ways Harry liked the way the headmaster went about things, and didn't care what anyone thought of him. But there were many things that the headmaster did that Harry hated.

Harry had stopped trusting the man when he never tried to get Harry out of competing in the triwizard tournament. It wasn't until after Cedric died that Harry did some research into the tournament. He found out that the three headmasters or headmistresses could have agreed to cancel the competition, then the goblet would relight. Harry realised that if he was going to have a chance at surviving what was to come, he needed to keep his idea's, his plans, and his gift a secret, especially from Dumbledore. He knew Hermione would tell McGonagall, who would tell Dumbledore. Ron, he would probably let it slip to his parent's or one of his siblings. No, Harry had to keep this secret from everyone. This was his life, he couldn't trust anyone with his life so now he would remain silent about any plans he had.

Harry hurried up to his room at Privet drive, then using his cloak, snuck into Dudley's room. He needed to see the front of the house. He had a suspicion about something and needed to see if his gut feeling was right. He stood staring down at the front garden, waiting and watching. He knew Dudley had gone to his friends, so he had some time.

It only took Harry twenty minutes of watching before he was proven right. A woman appeared in the yard before she slipped an invisibility cloak on. After what happened in the graveyard, Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore would have people keeping an eye on him. But this time Harry was not going to do what was expected, he had his plans, at least the beginning of his plans ready. Now he just had to work on sneaking out of the house at the right time so no one would get suspicious.

Harry moved to Dudley's wardrobe where he found one of his cousin's backpacks. He knew it meant leaving behind his trunk, unless he could find a place to hide it, at least for a while. He had his bag, but having a second wouldn't hurt. He also found some of Dudley's money, which would help him escape until he got to Gringotts. First he needed to get back to his room before his uncle found him.

Harry didn't bother having dinner with his so called family. He had bought a few things of the lady with the trolley from the Hogwarts express. So he sat, ate and drank while he waited. He had told Hedwig to stay at Hogwarts until the following day, then she could find him. Harry still had no idea how post owls could find someone, but Hedwig always knew where he was. Harry would just need to keep a window of his hotel room open so she could sneak in. He would explain to her that she would have to leave in a hurry if anyone from the hotel wanted to clean his room. They couldn't see a white owl sitting there. Most hotels didn't allow pets, but having an owl would be suspicious. It could mean the cleaners might mention it to someone else and the wrong person might overhear. Harry knew not many witches and wizards stayed in muggle hotels, but he couldn't take the chance. He had plans and nothing was going to stop him.

Harry found a place in the garage that he knew the Dursley's wouldn't go near, at least he hoped. It was the rear of the garage where a lot of things were stored. It took Harry a while to move everything so he could hide his trunk, he had to lift everything out of the way, and do it quietly as the Dursley's were asleep. Once he had his trunk hidden behind everything else, he went back to his room, packed up his few things in the backpack he took from Dudley's room and his old school bag, then headed downstairs. He left the note he had written earlier on the kitchen bench where his aunt would find it. Now he just hoped none of the Dursley's saw the witch outside and told them Harry had left. Harry didn't think they would, the Dursley's hate anyone from the magical world.

Changing his appearance, Harry was able to slip passed the person under the cloak. Even though he hated it, he made himself look like Dudley. He knew the woman hiding, if she was still here, she wouldn't think twice about Dudley heading out somewhere late at night. Sneaking away was too easy. He had to walk for a while to get to a public phone box where he called a taxi. He had taken enough money from Dudley for a taxi. He just hoped Gringotts was still open so he could visit his vault to get more money.

When Harry, in his disguise as a twenty year old man with brown hair slipped through the Leaky Cauldron, it made him smile. No one looked twice at him. It was late, but there were still people in the pub. He got through into Diagon alley and to his relief, found Gringotts still opened. He knew he had to time it right. So he nodded to the two goblins standing at the door. He opened the door, but made sure the goblins went back to facing the cobbled street, then let his body morph back to Harry Potter. He went straight to the counter, holding out his key and telling the goblin he needed to visit his vault.

After a very fast trip down to his vault, Harry piled his pouch and a small bag with galleons, sickles and knuts. He exchanged every bit in his pouch from magical money to muggle money. Once that was done, he left, ready to find a hotel. He decided to use his metamorph ability and just get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, just for the night. He would get a muggle hotel the following day.

It didn't take Harry long the following day to get some shopping done for some decent clothes. Then he found a nice hotel where he planned to stay for a couple of weeks, maybe longer. He still wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do. He had a few plans already but he knew he would need to work on others, especially with Voldemort back. He needed to be ready for anything, but he also needed a way to get another wand and a wand that could not be traced. Neville had told him not long after the weighing of the wands for the tournament that Ollivander was the best wand maker in the country, but he wasn't the only one. Neville had heard there was one in Diagon alley, illegal and mainly dark witches and wizards used it. The aurors would close it down, but the owner would open using his fake book shop or something similar, at the front while the back of the shop was for wands. Harry would need to use his gift to get into Knockturn alley and find the wand shop. He would need to put on the perfect act and not act suspicious. Even if the owner was dark, he couldn't allow the owner to suspect he might be someone trying to close him down, or work for the aurors. So even though he had to be careful, he also had to make sure to act the part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Just as Harry was getting ready to head out to find something to eat, Hedwig flew in the window. After greeting his owl, he made sure she had some food that he kept for her, and some water. He told her she could remain in the room or go hunt, but if someone came in, like a cleaner, she had to get out quickly. He sat the chair near the window so Hedwig could use it as a perch, just until he could get another wand.

Harry never understood why they weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. He also knew that some of the purebloods like Malfoy was able to use magic at home. Harry had overheard the blond pounce enough to know Malfoy would practice dark spells at his home. It took Harry a while to put it together. Places like where Malfoy lived was warded, so the ministry could not pick up who did magic. But he also realised that the ministry could track underage magic because of the wands. He found a book in the library at Hogwarts that explained that all wands were registered and all contained a tracking charm, which broke when the witch or wizard turned seventeen. When Harry had read the book on the trace and wands, he realised that if he used another person's wand, an adult's wand, no one would be the wiser. Harry already realised that when Dobby used magic at the Dursley's when he was twelve, the ministry only knew because it was a muggle house in a muggle neighbourhood, and he, Harry, was supposedly the only magical person in the house. Harry finally realised that this was just another way that the purebloods got away with things that muggleborns or muggle raised couldn't. Muggle homes were not allowed to be warded. Hopefully by the following day, Harry would have an untraceable wand, so he could learn more but also help with his plans.

Harry was able to find the wand maker fairly easily. He got measured up for a new wand. This one was made of willow and had a tail hair from a hippogriff. He tried it out while he was in Knockturn alley and found it worked just as good as his holly and phoenix feather wand. Now he would need to find somewhere to practice. He couldn't in a muggle area or the ministry would detect magic. He had some thinking to do so he could find a place to use, but also stay hidden.

It took Harry a week of reading the Daily Prophet, how they printed that Harry was a liar and after more attention by saying Voldemort had returned. They also wrote that many were suspicious that Harry had killed Cedric so he could win the tournament. Reading this made Harry realise he would have to get more active and do things he would never normally do. He wasn't going to allow the ministry to slander his name, or put him in Azkaban for something he didn't do. He wasn't going to put up with any of that again. He would need to do something about Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet, and the minister. He also knew he would need to make some plans for Lucius Malfoy who was always in Fudge's ear. If things kept going, then Voldemort will have control of the ministry without even trying. Lucius Malfoy would have Fudge working for the dark even if the minister had no idea.

So Harry took another trip down Knockturn alley. It was time to get books on the dark arts. Even though it was the holidays and he was planning on having fun, he still needed to learn. But learning dark spells just might help him but also help every other innocent that could die when Voldemort finally showed himself.

The next few nights Harry spent his time reading about dark spells, through the day he would visit different places, just like any person might when they were on holidays. He did take a trip to France, he stayed there for a few days so he could see things he always wanted to see. He had never been anywhere before, now he could finally visit places that took his interest. When he arrived in France, the first place he headed to, was the Louvre. He always loved art, he loved drawing, and would like to learn how to paint. So seeing some of the great works by some of the greatest artist that ever lived fuelled that desire to learn more. When it got late, he went to buy some books on art but also the artists. He wanted to study their works to see the different styles.

Even though it felt a little strange, at first, Harry did go to the cinema alone. After the first movie, he went back time and again. Dudley often spoke about the different movies he had seen and Harry was always jealous that he never got to see a movie, not even on the television. The Dursley's did not like him in the same room with them so he could only catch the odd glimpse of the movie while he was cleaning.

These thoughts had Harry wondering if there was a way he could get away from the Dursley's for good. When Dumbledore found out, and he would find out that Harry left the Dursley's, he would probably send him back then keep more guards around him. Harry had no idea why he just couldn't stay somewhere else, maybe with Sirius, even if Harry had no idea where Sirius was staying. He knew that Dumbledore planned to have some club resurrected, and Sirius was part of it, like his parent's had been. So really, if they had a club, they had to meet somewhere which meant Harry could have stayed there. But no, the old man wanted Harry isolated, but Harry was not going to allow that, not again. He was already learning more than he realised. First was how he was being perceived by the Daily Prophet. When he used his gift to sit in the Leaky Cauldron, he got to hear that most believed what was written. It made him more determined to deal with the Daily Prophet, and Rita Skeeter.

One thing that made Harry curious while he lay on his bed in the hotel room. Even though he was in a muggle hotel, he got an owl with the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. He did that so he would always know what was being said, especially about him. So even though the post owls were able to find him, in a muggle hotel, he had not received one letter from his friends, nor from Sirius. Harry had a feeling Dumbledore was behind the lack of letters, he just wasn't sure why.

Harry had spent the last week of Hogwarts in the library. He did not want to see the looks everyone aimed at him. He knew some would believe he killed Cedric, he knew some were connected to Voldemort, through their parent's. So Harry just decided to stick to the library, but it gave him time to find out more about the war with Voldemort. One thing Harry found was that many on the light side would only use passive spells even when they were up against dangerous death eaters. Harry couldn't understand why they didn't use more powerful, and maybe lethal spells to fight death eaters. He believed if these people did, then they might still be alive. He would like to ask Sirius about it, to see if this club that Dumbledore had was against using dangerous spells. Harry believed they did since Dumbledore liked to give second chances.

After reading some of the dark arts books, Harry realised just what type of dangerous spells were out there. Some made him sick, but he also knew he would use them if he had to. He wasn't going to be passive if he got into a fight with death eaters. If he had to, he would go for the kill without using the killing curse. Harry also realised that he could use legal and light spells to kill someone. Using the reductor curse on someone would kill them, especially if you aimed for their chest, neck or head.

One day when Harry was walking down a muggle street, he kept thinking about where he could practice magic without going into places like Diagon alley or Hogsmeade. He realised that underneath him was tunnels with pipes and electrical cables. It gave him an idea on how he could practice magic, first he would need to check it out.

Harry did pay a visit to child services, using his metamorph ability. He pretended to be a middle aged man who was curious about the laws that surrounded a fifteen year old. He said it was about his cousin. He explained that his cousin had a place to live, money, and would be at boarding school for most of the year. It would only be two months that the fifteen year old would not be under adult supervision, yet in a way he would be, by staying with friends, visiting different places like museums and galleries. He found that if there was a legitimate reason, the child, if they were fourteen years and older, could get emancipated. Harry got the information about that before heading back to the hotel. He knew he could use some basic spells to make the muggle approve the application, but the more he could do properly without magic, the more it would be legal. He didn't want the people at child services to get too involved, he also didn't want them to get the police involved, so he couldn't put in writing how he had been badly mistreated by his so called relatives and that's why he wanted to leave.

Harry decided to use magic, but he would explain how he wanted to study in France during the holidays from his boarding school. Now Harry knew that all muggleborns were told to say they went to the Queen's Scottish school for the gifted when asked anything about their school. Somehow the Queen, ministry and the Prime Minister had worked it so the muggles would never question anyone that said they went to this special school. So with a few charms, Harry Potter was legally emancipated, and he had the papers to prove it. He wrote to the Dursley's to explain, he also told them that if anyone, no matter who it was tried to talk them into taking Harry back, he would use any means necessary so the police and child services knew just what the Dursley's were really like and how they had treated Harry for all these years. Harry knew the Dursley's would panic, especially if he used magic to convince people they had mistreated him. The Dursley's will never agree to take Harry back. That thought made Harry smile.

One thing Harry wrote in the letter he left at the Dursley's, was about Voldemort and how he returned. He knew if the wards Dumbledore put around the place fell then it could mean the Dursley's were in danger. He might not want anything to do with them, but he didn't want their death on his hands. So he made sure they knew just how much danger they could be in, so to be extra careful.

Harry decided it was time to get stuck into some plans, plans to make everyone realise Voldemort was back and it was time to take the fight to them. But the major part of his plan was using his gift, that way no one would ever realise that Harry was involved. After almost dying a dozen times since he first arrived at Hogwarts, and how he was treated, Harry said no more. It was time he did whatever he could to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry found a place to sneak underground that wasn't far from the ministry of magic. He figured using magic so close to the ministry just might keep his magic undetectable. He might have gotten around the trace by using another unregistered wand but he was still living and spending most of his time in muggle places.

It didn't take Harry long to find a room big enough for him to practice spells, it was thick and had a steel door. To Harry, it looked like an underground bunker. He thought it was perfect, and he could add a few charms to make the muggles ignore the door. Hermione had told him about the muggle repelling charm, so that was one Harry studied and was able to cast easily.

Little did Harry know at this time that Albus Dumbledore had found out that the wards around Privet drive were failing, he instantly went there to investigate. Albus found out that Harry had left the very first day. Petunia told Dumbledore they wouldn't take him back, that due to her husband's work, they were moving overseas. She also explained that Harry said he wanted a holiday, a proper one, since he might end up dead before the year is out.

Dumbledore organised the Order of the Phoenix to try and find Harry, 'He should never have been sent there, not after what he went through. Sometimes you don't listen Albus and now we have no idea where Harry is,' Minerva said.

'That may be true Minerva, but we need to find him before Voldemort does. Remus, if you and Padfoot would use your canine senses, maybe you will be lucky to find him quickly.'

'We could try, but for all we know he's overseas. We will start in London and go from there,' Remus said.

'Check in with Molly every evening if you can, but try not to go more than a couple of days before we hear from you.'

Remus waited until Sirius changed before into Padfoot then they left headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus asked Bill if he could find out if Harry visited his vault. Bill wasn't sure if the goblins would give him the information, since he wasn't related to Harry, but all he could do was try. Bill he nodded, hugged his parent's before leaving. One by one the order members left to see if there was any chance they could find Harry. Albus knew he would need to speak with Ron and Hermione, hopefully one of them might know where Harry went. He believed if they knew he planned to leave they would have informed someone, so Albus knew Harry kept his plans to himself. He should have realised that sooner or later Harry would rebel. Harry never wanted to stay with the Dursley's, now they were leaving so even if they found Harry, he could not return to them. But Albus had a feeling they would not see Harry again until he returned to school, if he returned to school.

Harry found it remarkably easy to follow Fudge, then get him alone. With his fake looks, Fudge would have no idea who had cursed him. Harry used the imperius curse to find the information he needed, then he removed the curse. After stunning the Minister, and leaving him in the men's bathroom at the ministry, Harry left.

When someone found the Minister, the aurors guards were furious that someone got past them. They were just lucky the Minister wasn't killed. Fudge could not tell them much, except the man looked to be around fifty years old, with a scar running down his check. He had brown hair and a very cold look. Apart from that Cornelius could not tell anyone why he was stunned, nor what happened. Harry made sure Cornelius Fudge would not remember the conversation, nor that he had been placed under the imperius curse. To Harry, it showed how weak the Minister really was.

Using his cloak, Harry was able to stun the first person he needed. He moved her to the bunker type room he found not far from the room he used to practice spells. He conjured a camp bed, a bucket, then left some food and water. The second person he needed was just as easy to get to as the first. Again he stunned her then delivered her to the same room as her mother. Once he had both woman settled, he woke them up, then he quickly left before they could ask any questions. Harry had one more thing to do before Fudge found out what he had done.

Harry was curious about how easy it was to kidnap the two woman. If Fudge was just being stubborn then you would think he might want his wife and daughter to be protected. It made Harry realise that Fudge truly thought Harry was lying to allow his wife and daughter to walk around as if nothing was wrong.

The guards around the Minister were doubled, so even though Fudge had not been hurt, he was shaken up. He had a fleeting thought that maybe Dumbledore and the Potter boy were telling the truth and what happened was somehow connected to that. He didn't believe either Dumbledore or Potter would ever hurt anyone, they were both passive, it didn't mean they were still lying to destabilise the ministry. He shook his head, he would not believe them, as he knew they were just causing trouble. His most trusted advisors all said they were lying. But it made him wonder just why someone stunned him, it also made him scared.

When Harry remembered that Dobby was free, he called the elf. First he asked Dobby if he wanted to work for Harry. He had been surprised when Dobby said he wanted to belong to Harry. He figured since he would treat Dobby more like a friend, and never like a slave, he would bond with Dobby since that's what the little elf wanted. He realised that having Dobby help him it just might make his plans go easier. And so far it had been easy.

Dobby found it easy to speak with the ministry house elves. They took his word that he was a new elf that worked for the ministry. While he talked to them, he waited until Fudge sent for his afternoon tea and biscuits. The moment the house elves knew the Minister was ready, Dobby was able to slip the note under the small plate that held biscuits. Once he was sure the tray would end up in the minister's office, he left, saying he was called to clean up the atrium.

'I did it master Harry.'

'You are wonderful Dobby. Okay, next, we need to know the routines of those kids. But remember what I told you Dobby. You are to take breaks, rest, sleep, eat, even have some time to yourself. I'm going to do the same myself, I'm having a holiday, so I want you to do the same.'

'Dobby remembers Master Harry. I will check in every evening.'

'Great, but remember, eat, sleep,' Harry tried to look stern but he couldn't help smiling at Dobby before the little elf popped away. Now Harry just had to wait and see if Fudge took the threat seriously.

Two days Harry never heard anything on the wireless from Fudge, but he wasn't worried. He knew the Minister would try to get the aurors to help him, along with Lucius Malfoy. But Harry was putting his next lot of plans in order, one that hopefully will have Malfoy out of the picture, along with many other death eaters.

Harry would give it another day before he sent a little surprise to Cornelius Fudge. Hopefully then the Minister will realise how serious Harry was, even if he had no idea it was Harry that had his wife and daughter.

Harry never believed he would resort to violence, or hurting innocent people. But he realised after all he had been through he had to do more if he had a chance to survive. He also knew that if something wasn't done than Voldemort would take over and Harry knew Voldemort wouldn't just take over the magical world, he wanted to rule the muggle world as well. If that happened it would mean thousands, maybe millions of deaths. After hearing what Fudge said about his wife and daughter, Harry knew they weren't innocent. They weren't killers, but they weren't innocent either. Those two woman were benefitting from the bribes that Fudge accepted from Lucius Malfoy. They also believed they were better than muggleborns because they were purebloods so Harry didn't feel guilty kidnapping them. He planned to release them, but only after Fudge did what Harry wanted.

Harry had been checking on the two woman, but he mainly had Dobby leave food and water for them. Harry had made sure he disguised Dobby with a few glamour's, just enough to make him look a little different. Harry didn't think the Fudge woman would even take any notice of a house elf, those types only thought of house elves as slaves. Those woman just yelled and threatened Dobby whenever he left them food. Dobby ignored them since he knew that his Master, Harry Potter, would keep him safe.

Every night, Dobby would pop back. He would feed the woman then tell Harry what he had observed through the day. Harry wrote everything down, he had to know the routine of these kids so he could have leverage over some of the death eaters. Harry wasn't sure if it would work or even if it would make a different, but he had to try. Harry also knew that these kids would end up just like their parent's, which meant the kids inside Hogwarts would end up in more danger that ever. He had to help prevent kids at Hogwarts from being cursed, or killed. Harry wouldn't put it past half the Slytherin's to go as far as killing. They were raised by their death eater parent's, who killed and tortured, sometimes they did it just for fun.

Harry still went out during this time, he went to the movies, or the museum. He was able to take a tour of Buckingham palace. One thing Harry knew for certain, the Queen knew about the magical world. As Harry walked alongside all the other tourists inside the palace, he felt the tell-tale sign of wards. Every time Harry past through the wards of Hogwarts, he got a tingle over his skin, he got the same tingle inside Buckingham palace. Harry was relieved, he now knew the Queen and her family were safe, at least as safe as they could be against Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Very early one morning, Albus received word from one of the order members that he had big news, so asked Albus to gather everyone, especially Sirius Black, and to do it straight away. Albus had no idea what was going on, but he hoped it wasn't bad news about Harry. That's all he kept thinking about since Kingsley asked for Sirius to be there, and Sirius was Harry's godfather.

Harry couldn't stop grinning as he listened to the Minister make his statement. The Wizarding Wireless Network said at the end of the Minister's statement they would replay it every hour so every person in the country would eventually here it. It would also end up being relayed to other countries so they would also know the truth.

Over the next hour, order members trickled into headquarters. They all took a seat around the large table in the kitchen. Sirius kept looking worried, no one had heard from Harry, not even his friends. But he wasn't the only person who looked worried. When the last person arrived, Albus nodded to Kingsley who stood up.

'Have any of you been listening to the wireless today?' Kingsley looked around as everyone shook their heads, 'After being attacked I was one of Minister Fudge's guards. This morning he decided to make an announcement. Just as the Minister finished speaking, Madam Amelia Bones handed me some forms.'

'What did Fudge say? More lies about Harry and Albus,' Sirius snarled.

'Actually, no, he made a complete turnaround and admitted that Albus and Harry has been telling the truth all along. He said outright that you-know-who was back and active. He gave Madam Bones more funding to boost the auror department, and he had the aurors arrest about a dozen ministry workers, all death eaters.'

It took Albus a while to get everyone to settle down, 'Even though this is good news for us, did he say why he suddenly changed his mind?'

'No, he just said he got proof that Harry did witness you-know-who's rebirth. He even apologised to Harry and you Albus, for the lies the Daily Prophet has been printing. Naturally he never said he was the one that made them lie.'

'If he was given proof then it would have come from someone he trusted completely. I doubt Lucius would inform the Minister about Voldemort.' Remus said.

'Lucius Malfoy was one of the first arrested. We have been told that all who were arrested will face a trial in front of the full Wizengamot but this time veritaserum would be used. They were also checking for the dark mark. Something or someone gave Fudge a conscious.'

'Let's hope this helps with the fight we will eventually face,' Hestia said.

'You mentioned earlier that Madam Bones gave you some forms,' Arthur said.

'She did, and what these forms are about was also in Fudge's announcement,' Kingsley pulled the forms from his robes. Albus held out his hand but Kingsley held the forms out to Sirius.

'Me,' Sirius' brow furrowed but he took the form and began to read, 'Is this real?'

'Yes, I spoke with Madam Bones right after Fudge's speech. You're free Sirius and an arrest warrant has been issued for Peter Pettigrew. They have removed his name from the order of merlin recipients as well and someone was heading out to visit his mother to get the medal.'

'Did Amelia say why Fudge finally accepted the truth about Sirius?' Albus asked.

'No, like before, he just said he was given proof. There's more as well. The names that Harry gave Fudge in the hospital, all have warrants for their arrest. He has ordered the aurors to pull up the list of names of death eaters that got off after the first war. He wants them questioned using veritaserum. Also, all students thirteen years and over have had the trace removed and are now allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Fudge said it was for their safety. He said they were old enough to know not to use magic in front of muggles. He also plans to send someone to speak with you Albus, he wants all students informed about what are illegal spells so they don't accidentally do something against the law. We know most purebloods learn all this before the start Hogwarts, but muggleborns, or muggle raised don't have any idea what is legal or illegal, apart from the unforgivables.'

'All this is amazing. Why though, why the big change?' Arthur asked.

'We don't know and Fudge just keeps saying he has proof. Now there was a rumour going around three days ago. Fudge spoke with a couple of aurors about finding some people who had been kidnapped. From what I found out, it wasn't true. As I explained to you the other day, Fudge was stunned and left in a bathroom, but after being examined they found nothing wrong with him. Some believed he wasn't stunned, he just passed out. Right after the statement, he called Madam Bones in for an emergency meeting, just the two of them. He wouldn't even let his undersecretary into the meeting. She wasn't happy.'

'I'm free,' Sirius murmured as he stared down at the forms. He looked up at Kingsley, 'Are you positive I won't be arrested if I'm seen?'

'You won't, Amelia did ask if I could escort you to the ministry. They will need to give you your personal affects that are still in the auror office, like your wand. She said there are a few forms to sign, but it won't take long. But the forms will release the Black vaults to you, since you are down as the head of the Black family. Tomorrow the story of your innocence will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet even though it was part of Fudge's statement.'

'But my mother disowned me.'

'True, but your grandfather didn't and he was head of the family and outlived both your father and mother. It's all legal Sirius, you're free and head of the Black family. You can take up your Wizengamot seat whenever you want. Hopefully it will stop a lot of those laws that people like Umbridge is trying to bring in.'

'Blimey, wait until Harry hears about this. I have to get the Black country home repaired and cleaned. At least it isn't dark like this place, and the order can continue to use this place while I still have a different home.'

'You can legally take custody of Harry, if we ever find him,' Albus said.

'If he hears about this he might get in contact with Sirius or you Albus,' Minerva said.

'Let's hope he does,' Albus turned to Sirius, 'Maybe you could release a statement, one where you explain that you are Harry's legal guardian and godfather. You could go on about other things first, just throw in that your godson will now be living with you. It might just have Harry send an owl.'

'Have you seen Hedwig?' Molly asked.

'No, she was still at Hogwarts when the children left for their holidays, but she was gone the following morning. I believe Harry told her to wait until the next day. All this is good news, and I should take advantage of it and speak with Cornelius. Hopefully he will change his mind about putting Delores Umbridge at the school. If I still have trouble getting a teacher but Cornelius isn't going to interfere, would you take the post again Remus?'

'I doubt the parent's will allow it Albus.'

'They will if they realise that their children will learn what they need to help them stay alive. We could let them know that on the wolf nights you will be gone from Hogwarts and someone else fills in for you for those few days.'

'Find out if it's possible Albus, then I will. The children need to learn in case Voldemort decides to try something, like attacking Hogsmeade.'

'I already plan to have most of the staff in Hogsmeade and I was planning on asking the order if they could as well. I know many of you can't, since you work, but if you happened to be free on those weekends it would be helpful.'

'Why don't you just cancel the Hogsmeade trips?' Molly asked.

'I would end up with a riot if I did Molly. The children look forward to getting away from the castle for a while. Many also need to replace items, like quills or potion ingredients. No, the students need this time away, we won't deny them that. We will just make sure there are enough of us to handle any situation, if one occurs. I must go, thank you for the great news Kingsley,' Albus nodded then hurried from the room.

'I know you're nervous Sirius, but it's all good. How about Remus and Tonks come with us, just to make you feel safe.'

'Alright, I best change. I can't believe this,' Sirius glanced once more at the papers before he hurried from the kitchen leaving everyone talking about the big changes.

Fudge stood at the door of his home, waiting. Ever since he received his wife's finger, he knew the person who kidnapped them was serious and would have killed his wife and daughter if he didn't release the statement. Cornelius had no idea who it was, just a middle aged man. He didn't believe the man was linked with Albus Dumbledore, the old man doesn't like violence. Cornelius believed this man supported Dumbledore, and probably Potter, and he didn't like what had been written about the two of them. Cornelius knows this could mean his career, but his family was more important. He just hoped if you-know-who was really back that he didn't come after his family. Cornelius even contemplated leaving the country, just resigning and packed up, then leave. He would need to speak with his wife, ask her opinion.

He heard a faint pop, which made him tense until he saw his wife and daughter. Both looked fine if not a bit haggard. His wife had a bandage around her hand with some dry blood on it, but she was alive, that was all that Cornelius wanted, his family safe and back home.

Harry cleaned up the room he had kept Fudge's wife and daughter, then he headed back to the hotel ready to work on his next lot of plans. He needed to get them done quickly before the trials started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry heard Sirius speaking on the wizarding wireless network. At first Harry thought his godfather was thanking those that believed in his innocence and stuck by him. That is until Sirius mentioned having guardianship of his godson, Harry Potter, who would now be living with him in a warded, and unplottable home. The home that was at this moment being cleaned since it has been empty for years. He was going to give Harry the best home he could, to make up for all the years he missed out on.

Harry sat staring at the wireless, 'I think it was Sirius' way to let me know I won't have to return to the Dursley's.'

'Master Harry will have his Paddy.'

'Yeah, but I don't want to stay inside a house just because Dumbledore thinks it's dangerous. It's no more dangerous for me than anyone, not with Voldemort out there. We know he's going to be furious because he's lost nearly two dozen of his top death eaters. Hopefully he hasn't been able to build up his army just yet so he won't be able to do anything. Okay, I'll write to Sirius, but I have a few conditions before I meet up. Why don't you go have a break Dobby, you've earned it.'

'Thank you Master Harry.'

Harry grabbed a quill, some parchment and his ink well and began to write to his godfather.

Sirius looked up when he saw Hedwig fly into the room. He quickly put his arm out so Harry's owl could land.

'He must have heard you Sirius,' Remus said.

'Yeah, at least it worked,' Sirius took Hedwig into the kitchen where he got her some water and some meat. Only when Hedwig was finished and had flown off, then he opened the letter, 'Hmm.'

'Well, what did he say?'

'I'm not allowed to tell anyone all that he's written, nor does he want to give up having a holiday. He offered for me to join him, as long as I don't tell anyone. He will wait until tomorrow to hear from me before he continues with his holiday,' Sirius looked up, 'What I can say is that he won't allow anyone to keep him prisoner, not like they planned when he headed to those muggles.'

'So he knew there were guards there. But they weren't going to keep him prisoner, it was for his safety.'

'What would they do if Harry decided to go for a walk through the town?'

'Probably tried to tell him it wasn't safe.'

'Which meant having to remain in the house. Harry said they don't like him, nor do they want him there and are not shy of telling him this. No, Harry wants to enjoy his holiday and it's his right to have some fun. He could have died Remus, he still could. I know we can try to make sure everyone is safe, but we also know what Voldemort and his death eaters are like. Let Harry have fun while he can. Tell Albus I heard from Harry but he will not be returning until he's due to start at Hogwarts. I will join him, but to give my godson a holiday, one he deserves. I can also keep him safe, as safe as I can.'

'I'll tell him, but you are right. Harry is smart though, he would be cautious, so I doubt he is staying in the magical world.'

'He probably disappeared into the millions of muggles. There is no way Voldemort would find him.'

Sirius watched Remus leave before he went to change. He hated lying to Remus but he was not going to betray his godson by revealing that Harry was waiting for him and the letter was a portkey to take Sirius to Harry.

Harry smiled as his godfather arrived, 'You look good Sirius, and freedom suits you.'

Sirius laughed then hugged his godson, 'You look good as well pup. Remus was with me when Hedwig arrived. You don't have to worry, I didn't tell him anything except what you said I could. He left to tell Albus we heard from you which allowed me to leave. But I agree with you, you deserve a holiday and you would not have had one if you were still with the muggles.'

'All they do is make me work, but seeing that woman hiding under the invisibility cloak told me exactly what my holiday would be like if I stayed.'

'They were to make sure you stayed at the house, which is wrong. Everyone deserves a break. You should not have been forced to remain in that house. Albus said they were moving though.'

'I left them a letter explaining about Voldemort, they probably realised they would be in danger without me there. I told them that if they would have been decent people then I might have stayed so the wards would keep them safe. I don't want to be the cause of their deaths, but I just don't care what happens to them, not really. So it's good they're leaving.'

'The wards are gone now, so they have probably left. But I have to ask Pup, did you have anything to do with this turn around by Fudge?'

'No, I was as shocked as all of you probably were. I had been trying to figure out a way to get him to see the truth, but I knew he would still deny it, even if Voldemort was sitting in his office. I wonder who or what got to him,' Harry didn't really like lying to Sirius, but his gift and what he had been doing would never be known.

'Whatever or whoever made him change his mind has my thanks. So this holiday, what are your plans?'

'Whatever I feel like doing, I do. I went to France for a few days. I always wanted to visit the Louvre and see some of the great artworks. I finally got to do that. I've been going to movies, sightseeing. Do you know until a week ago I had never seen the ocean?'

'We live on an island.'

'Those people never took me anywhere Sirius, I was left with Figg, the crazy woman in the next street.'

'That's Arabella Figg, she's a squib and used to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'So she was there to spy on me?'

'Probably, but I have no idea why she was there. Did she ever say anything about Albus?'

'I had no idea she was a squib or knew about us. Not once did she ever mention the magical world or even that I was a wizard. I got suspicious about her though after Hermione bought her cat. Some of her cats were actually part kneazles, just like Crookshanks. Anyway, we've got plans to talk over so we can decide on where we're going to have some fun.'

'I like the sound of that. Other's might not, but I do. So let's get started.'

Over the next week, Sirius and Harry were having fun just going out and seeing or doing things they always wanted. Harry did agree to stay at the Black country home only if it was warded to stop Dumbledore and others from the order getting in. Sirius said he would but he wanted Remus to be able to visit or stay, occasionally. Harry agreed but he did ask Sirius to speak with Remus. Harry didn't want Albus Dumbledore, nor anyone else knowing his plans, even if Harry's plans were mainly just acting like anyone else having a holiday.

Of a night after Harry went to bed, in a room that Sirius had organised for Harry, one that was three times the size of the Dursley's master bedroom. He even had his own bathroom. Harry would read his dark arts books, but he also read more books on disguises, like metamorphmagus and using things like polyjuice potion.

One part he had read got Harry curious. A metamorphmagus could change their appearance at will. The person, if they were a man could make themselves look like a woman, but they would still be male. When Harry changed into a woman, he only did it once to see how it would feel. He became a woman in every way. He explored the body, and gave him a bit of an education on the female body. A metamorph could not change completely, not in that way.

'A shape shifter. I wonder if that's what I am, not a metamorph,' Harry began to read more on shape shifters, which was rare for a witch or wizard to have that gift. It was like parselmouth's, you were lucky to have one every few hundred years. Another thing in the book said that it was the same as metamorphmagus, they gift could not be taught, it was passed through the family but usually one in six or seven generations would a shape shifter appear.

'So if I am a shape shifter, it means it came from dad's family. I wonder if I can get the information from Sirius without him finding out the truth. I will have to think on that, first I have to see if I am a shape shifter.'

Harry stood up and moved to the empty space across from his bed, 'Now, what should I try to focus on?' Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to think of what to change into. He knew he could be a person, but a shape shifter could also change into a piece of furniture, and no one would ever know that it was a person. It took a few minutes of thinking before Harry smiled.

Harry concentrated on the magic that made him change, keeping his thoughts on what he wanted to change into. Seconds later Harry was now an eagle, flapping it's wings and flying around the room. Even though he loved the thought of flying without using a broom, he forced himself to concentrate so he could change again. Another few seconds and a white tiger was standing in the room. Harry/tiger ran to the bathroom and straight over to the large mirror. He growled softly as he stared at his animal form.

Harry changed back, 'Well, I could pick one animal then tell Sirius I'd been studying up on animagus. Keep that animal for use in front of others. No one would ever pick up that I can change into any animal,' Harry grinned, then decided since it was late, he would finish reading the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry strolled through the house until he found the dining room, Sirius was sitting there with a cup of coffee in front of him. To Harry, it looked like Sirius had just woken up. Just as Harry sat, Dobby appeared before him with a cup of tea, a glass of juice then the table was loaded with food.

'He said you own him,' Sirius murmured as he began to eat.

'Yeah, I offered to pay him if he would work for me, but Dobby wanted to belong to me. I figured since I wouldn't treat Dobby like a slave, but as a friend, then I agreed to bond with him. I know that house elves like to work, so Dobby still gets to do what he likes but we have fun together.'

'At least we'll eat better. I never learned to cook so I figured we'd end up going out to eat.'

'I can cook, they made me from the age of six. I don't really like to, mainly because of being forced to cook for them, but I can if I have to.'

'You'll never see them again and if I do I will show them what an adult wizard can do.'

'They're gone Sirius, so let's forget about them.'

'Fair enough. So what do you want to do today?'

'Well,' Harry pretended to think, 'I wanted to tell you something, but I'm hoping you will keep it to yourself, unless you have no choice.'

'I promised you I would keep your secrets Pup.'

'I know, I also know sometimes sharing information is needed,' Harry again pretended to think, 'This started when I found out that you, dad and the rat were animagus. I did read up on it after seeing McGonagall change into a cat, but it was after seeing Padfoot and then having vague memories of Padfoot and Prongs that I started to really research animagus.'

'So you want to learn to change. It's difficult and as I told you, took your dad and me three years before we were able to change.'

'Um,' Harry acted nervous as he ran his fingers through his hair, 'I did it already.'

'Did it, are you saying you can change into an animal?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, a few weeks back was the first time I tried and it worked, straight away. I read that normally you get a partial transformation, like you will get paws or animal ears. I wasn't sure if I would end up with an animal paw or tail, but I completely changed. Are some witches and wizards more open to things like animagus than others and that's why I could change so easily?'

'Your dad got it first, but it still took years. The difference here is that we never saw anyone change when we began to study it. I don't know Pup, maybe your family has something that makes it easy to become an animagus.'

'Is there a way for someone to change into another person without using polyjuice potion?'

'Metamorphmagus, but that's rare. My second cousin, we call her Tonks, she's a metamorph.'

'That's cool, so can she change into an animal or just a person?'

'Just a person. Metamorphmagus are born, you can't learn that, not like animagus.'

'If she's your cousin, does that mean this metamorphmagus runs in your family?'

'Yep, but Tonks was the first in over three hundred years. It's why she became an auror, she uses that ability in her job.'

'It would be handy to be anyone you wanted, especially for spying. But Tonks, that's a strange name for a woman.'

'It's her last name. She will curse anyone who uses her first name.'

'So it's a weird name. You said your family all had strange names.'

'I'll tell you but a warning, never say it to Tonks. She is a good person and normally fun to be around, but she would curse you badly if you use the name.'

'I promise not to say it.'

'Nymphadora,' Sirius said then watched as Harry's eyes widen before he began to laugh, which set Sirius off. They sat at the table laughing and to Sirius it was a great feeling to be able to enjoy something with his godson, even something as simple as like laughing.

'Oh her parents are cruel,' Harry chuckled, 'If I have a daughter she will be called Lily for short, but Liliana will be her full name.'

'That's nice Pup, your mum would love it. Your dad often called your mum Tiger Lily. One she loved that flower, two, she would growl fiercely when she was angry. Your dad said she sounded like a tiger.'

Harry chuckled, 'Well, Hermione said I've growled a few times, I must get it from mum.'

'You are a lot like your mum even if you look like your dad.'

'Yeah, anyway, back to changing. Do you want to see?'

'Yes, show me,' Sirius said excitedly making Harry laugh.

Harry got up and moved back, he kept his eyes on his godfather as he forced the change. Seconds later a Bengal tiger was standing in front of Sirius. Harry hadn't been sure which animal to change into, just that he wanted everyone to see a dangerous and large animal. When Sirius mentioned his mum, he knew he had to be a tiger

'Damn, a tiger. That will come in handy. Apart from being able to run fast, you can attack someone if you find yourself in danger,' Sirius carefully stood and moved towards Harry. He knew how the animal inside his godson would be feeling. So even though animagus kept their minds, they still had animal instincts. Sirius put his hand out to allow Harry/tiger to sniff. Harry did, then licked his hand which made Sirius laugh, he gave him a pat then forced himself to change.

Remus walked into the room, then stopped and stared. Padfoot was playfully wrestling with a tiger. Remus knew this must be another animagus, but he had no idea who it could be.

Both animals stopped playing and turned to Remus. Padfoot quickly changed back and grinned.

'Who is that?' Remus asked.

'How about you show him,' Sirius grinned at Harry/tiger.

Harry gave a low growl then morphed back, 'Surprise.'

'Damn, you're only fifteen. How long did it take you to change?'

'A few weeks,' Harry shrugged, 'After seeing Padfoot, I began to read everything I could. I changed the first time a few weeks back, and I completely changed.'

'It's a wonder you didn't smell Harry Moony.'

'I was too shocked at seeing Padfoot playing with a tiger.'

'So since you can smell Padfoot and know he's Sirius, that's why Moony doesn't attack him or feel threatened?'

'Exactly, I do have some sense of who I truly am even if the wolf takes over.'

'Would that mean I could be with you when you become Moony?'

Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged, 'We'll talk about it and put together some safety plans, just in case.'

'Thanks Moony.'

'He'll need a name.'

'As long as it's not something stupid or embarrassing.'

'What, like cuddles,' Sirius smirked making Remus laugh. Harry glared then growled before forcing the change and jumping on Sirius. Sirius landed on his back with a growling tiger in his face.

'I don't think you should tease Harry Sirius, it could be dangerous.'

'I'm sorry, you'll get a good name, I promise. So let me up Pup.'

Harry growled once more, then licked Sirius' face making Remus laugh again before the tiger was gone and Harry stood, holding out his hand to his godfather. Sirius scowled but took Harry's hand.

'You're no fun.'

'Sure I am, I can intimidate or scare anyone, even my godfather.'

'Fine, we can have some fun with our animal side later. What are the plans for today?'

'Well, I mainly stuck to muggle areas, I didn't want anyone find me. But I don't really know much about the magical world. Is there more places like Hogsmeade, or towns that has a magical history?'

'A far few, but apart from Hogsmeade, most have muggles living there now. The witches and wizards just keep everything secret and use things like muggle repelling charms.'

'While you're working that out, I'm going to make a cup of tea.'

Before Remus could leave the room, Dobby popped in with tea, not just for Remus but also for Harry and Sirius.

'That's Dobby, he belongs to Harry.'

'But we're friends, aren't we Dobby?'

'Yes Harry sir, friends,' Dobby smiled then popped away.

'I can't get him out of the habit of saying sir. I got him to stop calling me master, so that's one good thing.'

The three of them went back to the table, Sirius poured them all a cup of tea. Remus instantly reached for the chocolate biscuits.

'So polyjuice, animagus and metamorphmagus. Three different ways to change,' Harry said.

'What's this?' Remus asked.

'Harry was asking about ways we can change so I explained about Tonks. That's when he told me he was an animagus.'

'There is one other way, but there hasn't been one in about seven hundred years, as far as I know.' Remus said.

'What's that?' Harry asked.

'Shape shifter. It's like they are a combination of animagus, metamorphmagus and a chameleon, all rolled into one.'

'So a shape shifter can become a person, animal or object?'

'They can become anything they want. An animagus can only change into a normal animal, you cannot became a magical animal like a phoenix or dragon. A shape shifter can become a dragon, if they want. They can change their body from male to female, or even become a piece of roast beef. From what I remember, they can literally become anything they can think of.'

'You said it's been seven hundred years. Couldn't someone had been one and just kept it a secret? I mean Sirius, the rat and my dad kept their animagus a secret and didn't register.'

'It's possible. There isn't a register for a shape shifter since they only appear once every seven hundred years or so. That's the recorded history, but as you said, there could have been more and just kept quiet. If they were around during dark times it would make sense to keep their ability a secret. Your dad and Sirius used their animagus forms to spy on the death eaters, a shape shifter could have done the same.'

'It would be cool to be able to change into anything, but being a tiger is great. I still wish I could have been a bird though.'

Sirius and Remus both laughed. They knew Harry loved to fly and James had said the same thing since he loved to fly. Harry was showing that he had a lot of his mum and dad in him. This was just another way of showing he was the son of James and Lily Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next couple of days, Harry spent all his time with Sirius. Even though he liked living with his godfather, he had plans to put in order and wasn't sure how without Sirius finding out.

It was two days later that Harry got the chance. Sirius and Remus were going to an order meeting. The moment they left, Harry called Dobby, then they both disappeared. Dobby used elf magic to disappear, Harry changed into a phoenix so he could fire flash, since he couldn't apparate yet. He was going to learn but for now he wanted to deal with those that could kill or torture others.

With Dobby's help, Harry was able to get hold of every person that was on his list. Even though he planned to get Dobby to slip their parent's a note explaining what will happen to their children if they don't confess to every crime they ever committed. Harry still wanted to get rid of a couple straight away, he just didn't want the parent's to know what he had planned.

He used his shape shifting ability to listen in to the teenagers. All of them were confident that the dark lord would rescue them. Harry knew that would be impossible unless they had some type of tracking charm on them. But the wards that Dobby put up around the room cancelled things like charms or portkeys. It would also stop apparition. Harry wanted them confined without having to worry they could escape. Dobby could use his magic to pop in and out, so when Harry gave him the signal he removed some of the teenagers. Dobby had separate bunkers set up for each one. He had been thinking of ways for them to die. At first he thought they should suffer for what they had done and what they wanted to do, but Harry knew he couldn't torture someone. He could kill and he planned to kill, and those people were too dangerous to stay alive. They would not hesitate to torture and kill if they could.

When Sirius returned that night it was with the surprising news that Fudge resigned and left the country with his wife and daughter. Fudge never told anyone he planned to resign or that he was leaving. Many speculated that the rumour they heard about some people going missing meant it was true. Some said that his wife might have been kidnapped and that's who he had the aurors trying to find. Either way, they needed a new minister, for now Rufus Scrimgeour was acting minister until they could hold elections.

The next few days Harry spent with Sirius, again they went to different places and did the normal tourist thing. Even though they were in their own country, Harry nor Sirius ever really got a chance to explore Great Britain. While Harry was having fun with his godfather, he still thought about how to it go about killing his few hostages. Eventually he had Dobby slip in a poison that worked quickly. They would believe they were drifting off to sleep, but their body was dying and it only took a few minutes until they were dead. Harry knew it was better than they deserved but he just couldn't kill in cold blood or cause someone pain. This was easy, painless and simple.

Sirius stepped into the living room just to see Harry scrunch up some parchment then set it on fire.

'What was that? Some homework you didn't like,' Sirius smirked.

'No, another letter from Hermione and Ron.'

'Are you going to answer them?'

'No, they only began to write when they found out I was…missing. They didn't bother before even if the old man told them not too. I've forgiven them both before, I'm done forgiving them. Friends don't treat friends like that. I wrote to Neville yesterday, I apologised for not being a better friend and hoped they could remedy that.'

'I know what Ron did when your name came out of the goblet of fire and if I was in your shoes, I would have hit the prat. But what did Hermione do?'

'In third year when you sent me the Firebolt. Since there was no card, Hermione went to McGonagall. They took the broom and said they were going to strip it down to check for curses. I was waiting for weeks but they still had it so I was just about to send away for another nimbus when they finally returned it. I had in my hands for five minutes before it was taken from me. If that had been any other student no one would have cared. I'm sick of being treated differently because of the-boy-who-lived shit. Even my so called friends treat me differently at times. Ron gets jealous at the drop of a hat and Hermione believes Dumbledore should know everything I do and say. I can't trust them anymore and if you don't have trust, you can't be friends.'

'No, you can't, we learned that the hard way with Peter. Alright, I'll support you with this.'

'Thanks Sirius. So any news?'

'The trials are set to begin on Friday. Tonks sent a letter to me along with one to Dumbledore. It seems that some of the death eaters sitting in cells have turned around and admitted they were guilty. They asked if it could be broadcast on the WWN, they want to admit to everything they did.'

'Do you think there is a person who is making Fudge and these death eaters tell the truth?'

'That's what everyone in the order believe. There is someone that is able to get to them, but make them tell the truth. The trouble is, no one has been allowed to visit the death eaters in the cells apart from their immediate families. Albus is worried about this person, if it is a person, it could be a group of people for all we know.'

'What has the old man worried this time?'

Sirius could hear the disdain in his godson's voice when he spoke about Albus Dumbledore. Sirius might be disappointed and angry with Albus for some of his plans that had to do with Harry. But Sirius also knew if Voldemort began to cause trouble then they needed Albus.

'He believes this person is going about things the wrong way.'

'Of course he does. He wants to pat the death eaters on the head and say be good and don't do it again. He'd probably give Voldemort a second chance if snake face made it seem like he wanted to repent. The old man just doesn't get it and he's going to get people killed. If there is a person who is making these people tell the truth, let's hope they keep going. But could it be some type of curse that's been placed on them?'

'No, they were checked for any type of spell, they all came up clean. Anyway, when do you want to go buy your Hogwarts stuff?'

'I'm not going to since I'm not returning.'

'What? But why?'

'A few reasons, the main being Snape. I had to put up with that coward for the last four years. He's a bully and he's doing all he can to make sure I can't learn potions. Before I moved in here, I began to practice potions and could make every one from first to fifth year without any trouble. I was even able to make polyjuice potion and the wolfsbane, all perfect. I won't return to Hogwarts while that bastard is there. He deliberately says things about my parent's, he even mentions that they're dead and how I could go the same way. His cruel and if I could get away with it, I would kill him,' Harry snarled.

'I know he's a bastard, but if you don't go to Hogwarts you won't be able to take your OWL's.'

'I don't care, but I've been thinking of moving overseas and enrolling in another magical school. I did some research on English speaking countries. There are some great schools out there and some offer a lot more choices of electives. Healer is one career that I've been thinking about. The American school offers healing, it's basic but enough to get you through your first and second year of training before you even leave school. Another idea I had was wand crafting, Australia and America offers that from fourth year up. Canada has wand crafting along with broom making. Some of the others offer things like curse breaking and learning how to create your own spells and potions.'

'If you left, we wouldn't be able to see each other until the summer holidays.'

'You could come with me. It's not like either of us have anyone to keep us here. I have no family, you're the closest to family I have. But if I am going to learn without that bastard causing trouble then I have to do it away from Hogwarts. I don't care what Dumbledore said, I won't trust Snape so I'm not going to be where he is.'

'I'm not sure I fell right about leaving, especially with Voldemort.'

'Up to you, but I don't see why you feel the need to stay and help those that didn't bother finding out if you were guilty or not. Even your so called friend thought you were guilty. Then look at the old man, he believes in second chances then he spoke up for Snape which got him out of Azkaban. He left you there Sirius without bothering to ask you what happened.'

'You're really pissed off with everyone, aren't you Harry?'

Harry nodded, 'My life hasn't been good since my parent's died. I blame Dumbledore for my life with the Dursley's. Then I get to Hogwarts and almost die every year. I also have to put up with that greasy bastard. No, I'm done with everyone here Sirius. No one bothered to help me for years and nothing was done by the staff at Hogwarts to stop Snape. I really don't care about any of them, nor most of the students at Hogwarts. They all believed I was lying, they also believed I was the next dark lord because I can speak parseltongue. I wouldn't lift a wand to help any of them, not anymore. I risk my life for Hermione and Ginny and what do I get in return, betrayed.'

Sirius watched as Harry got up and headed to his room. He wanted to keep his godson's secrets, but this is one that he would need to tell. He would have to explain to Albus what Harry is going to do. Even if there was some type of law that meant Harry would have to go to Hogwarts and nowhere else, Harry wouldn't attend his classes with Snape, not that Sirius could blame him. He had some thinking to do. If Harry left, maybe he should leave with his godson. At least they could be together, just in another country.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry lay on his bed thinking about what he told Sirius. Most of what he said was true. But Harry would like to return to Hogwarts, this was his home country and he wanted to remain. But he was serious about Snape and everyone else. He wouldn't return to Hogwarts while Snape remained a teacher. Even if Snape left, he wouldn't have anything to do with those that turned their back on him. There were only a few people inside Hogwarts that didn't turn on Harry.

Neville was one, he never once turned on Harry. Luna Lovegood had told Harry she believed him and he did remember how she smiled at him during his second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. The twins, Lee, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were also ones he could trust, or at least stay friends with. Another was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Both of those girls had argued with Ernie MacMillion when he accused Harry of being the heir.

Harry did want to return to Hogwarts, especially now he wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Nott and Zabini. They were the ones he poisoned. The other ones that were still in the bunker weren't evil, they just believed that pureblood were superior. But Harry also knew their parents were weak, they would admit the truth and die rather than allow their children to die. The parent's would also know it would mean the end of the family line if their children were killed. The ones that were now dead, would kill, and torture if they had too. Some would because they wanted to. Harry didn't feel guilty about taking their lives. He knew by doing this he had saved lives.

Sirius had finished talking to Albus and Minerva about what Harry said. Albus wanted to speak with Harry about why Severus was needed at Hogwarts. Sirius said no as he promised Harry no one would be able to get into the house. But Sirius also said Harry wouldn't change his mind, not when it came to Snape and Sirius couldn't blame him. Sirius said if only Albus forced Snape to behave then this might not be happening. Sirius also said that because of Snape's behaviour and how he always favoured Slytherin's, it was causing a bigger rift. It also made those Slytherin's believe they could get away with anything. Some of the things Harry had told him about what some of the Slytherin's had done had Sirius wondering why Albus didn't expel them. Sirius said Albus was too soft and it was going to cost lives, but it also meant the-boy-who-lived was going to leave his home country. What would people say when they found out he left all because of Snape and how the teachers and the headmaster refused to stop his bullying behaviour.

Harry wandered out to the kitchen to see Dobby about some lunch when he saw a note sitting on the table. Sirius explained what he was going to do and hoped Harry wouldn't hate him but he felt this needed to be done in the hope things could change so Harry could remain in England. Harry smiled, this is what he had been hoping. If it didn't work Harry didn't care, he would leave. He already had a few basic plans, so if he had to leave he would be heading to America.

After Sirius and Minerva left, Albus sat at his desk trying to figure out a way to get Harry to return to Hogwarts. Harry was needed, the prophecy said only Harry could kill Voldemort. If he left, they may never find Harry. They might not even be able to talk him into returning to do what he was destined to do. Albus always thought that Harry being raised with the Dursley's would toughen him up, which it did. But he didn't think Harry would rebel so badly that he was thinking of leaving. Albus wasn't sure what to do and he couldn't talk to Harry since the house was warded. But Albus had a feeling Harry wouldn't listen. If the boy was telling the truth when he said he could kill Severus, which Albus had no doubt Harry would if he got the chance. Then Harry wouldn't care about a prophecy.

If Harry didn't return to Hogwarts, it would make people panic. The-boy-who-lived was still classed as a hero for vanquishing Voldemort when he was a baby. Voldemort would think it was great and would begin to kill and torture. No, Albus had to work on a way to get Harry to Hogwarts, but in a way where the boy would want to. For that to happen meant Severus could not be a teacher. Even if he kept Severus as a teacher but had someone else teach Harry, the boy would still believe Severus would cause trouble. And if Albus was honest with himself, he knew Severus would cause more trouble for Harry than he already does.

When Sirius returned home he became nervous. Harry wasn't at the house and Dobby didn't know where Harry went. He hoped that Harry would see that Sirius was just trying to help.

It was late by the time Harry returned. 'Are you angry with me?'

'I was, but while I was out I did a lot of thinking. I realised you were just trying to help, not that I believe it would do any good. I ended up speaking with the goblins about moving my money or transferring it. They explained how there is a Gringotts in every country and they are all linked, by magic. So I wouldn't need to take my money out or transfer it.'

'I figured you knew, otherwise I would have explained.'

'Sirius, I was kept isolated from this world until I was eleven. Then I get to Hogwarts and its one dangerous thing after another, not to mention trying to make sure the slimy snakes didn't curse me. I didn't get a chance to learn more than what we're taught in class. Even then history and defence hasn't been of any use. I'm dropping history, along with divination and care of magical creatures. Those classes aren't worth taking and they won't help me with a career. It won't matter which school I go to, as all the overseas ones give you a choice on what classes you want and history is not taken unless you want to learn that.'

'Sorry Pup, we'll, we still have another couple of weeks, I can fill you in on things you might not know.'

'Okay, well, if I leave it will be in two weeks, so you have until then to tell me things. But really, if I'm going to leave then I don't really need to know stuff about this country. You could tell me about my parent's, especially my mother. No one talks about her, they only mention my father. Was there something about my mother that you don't want me to know?'

'No, Lily was a great person, and a lot like you. She would stand up to anyone and try to protect people who couldn't protect themselves,' Sirius stared at his godson, 'The reason most won't talk about Lily is because your mother was best friends with Snape, before they started at Hogwarts.'

Harry growled, 'Snape.'

'Yeah, they had a huge fight at the end of our fifth year, never spoke again. Lily agreed to go out with James at the beginning of our seventh year, and we heard that Snape became a death eater not long after. Since James and Lily were head boy and girl, they had to spend a lot of time together. The war was just starting so James realised he would need to stop the attitude and take things seriously. It's why Albus made him head boy, hoping James would straighten out. Everyone knew the Potters were powerful, James was. He hardly had to practice before he got spells. But about Snape, see, Snape was in love with Lily but she only thought of him as a friend. He hates looking at you as you remind him of the man that stole the woman he loved. James didn't steal Lily, he had been besotted with her from the time we were eleven, but acted like a right prick back then so Lily wouldn't give him the time of day. Snape lost Lily because of his anger. He called your mother a mudblood.'

'That bastard,' Harry growled.

'You really sound like a tiger when you do that.'

Harry stared at Sirius for a minute before his face relaxed then he began to laugh, 'Are you trying to stop me being angry with that bastard?'

'No, be angry at him all you want. I just don't want you to do anything rash that could get you in trouble.'

'I've learned my lesson, no more rushing into things. If I wanted to kill Snape I would work on some plans then make sure no one would even suspect me. But the trouble with that is I don't know enough to hold out against Snape. I only did with Voldemort because of our wands.'

'This is hypothetical. But if you could get away with it, would you kill Snape?'

'In a heartbeat. I'm not a killer Sirius, but that bastard doesn't deserve to live. He's also causing more trouble at Hogwarts between the houses. By picking on everyone else and allowing the Slytherin's to get away with stuff, it makes everyone hate them. Then they believe they will always get away with things and it's easy to see how they could end up becoming death eaters. Malfoy was always mouthing off about his father and how he had an ear to the minister. So again, he believed he could get away with anything. Malfoy hit Hermione with a curse, yet Snape only gave me detention and said he couldn't see any difference in Hermione. Her teeth had grown down to her chest. She was in tears, she ran all the way to the hospital, yet again Snape punished us. Bastard.'

'So why were you punished if Hermione was hit with a curse?'

'We were going to curse each other, Malfoy hit Hermione, I hit Goyle. Like always though, Malfoy started the fight by mouthing off. I know I used to let him get to me, but not anymore. If I did return to Hogwarts I was going to ignore the prick, which would piss him off. If he went to curse me then I would make sure to get him with something serious, something to wreck his looks. Maybe I will take off his hand.'

Sirius knew Harry would do what he threatened. He also knew what Draco Malfoy was like. If the blond pounce started anything Harry would hurt him.

Harry could tell Sirius believed him. He couldn't let Sirius know that he had already killed Draco Malfoy. His father would be dead in a few days, and with Draco dead it meant no more Malfoy's. Hopefully there would be a lot of old death eaters dead in a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

That night, Harry considered taking care of Snape, which meant he could return to Hogwarts. Two things stopped him. First, he wanted the old man to realise how serious Harry was about leaving and if he wanted Harry to return then he would have to make some changes. Also, Harry knew Dumbledore used Snape to spy on Voldemort and his death eaters. Not that the old man used that information to take care of the death eaters. But the order of the phoenix might just learn something useful from Snape which could save lives.

With the secret passageways into the castle, Snape could still secretly report to Dumbledore. He didn't need to be at the school. He was the worst teacher there so no one would miss him, only the Slytherin's.

The day before the trials of the captured death eaters. The Wizarding Wireless Network broadcast their confessions. Many ended up sick to their stomach at the crimes these people committed. Some called for revenge, those were family members of the ones the death eaters killed. Some called for them to be kissed straight away. The interim Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour called for calm and told everyone that these death eaters will be found guilty.

Harry was sitting down eating breakfast when Sirius walked out wearing fancy robes.

'What's with the robes?'

'I'm a member of the Wizengamot Pup, I'll be voting on their innocence or guilt. We also have to decide what their punishment will be.'

'After hearing what they did, they need to be thrown through the veil in the death chamber.'

'So you read that in the Daily Prophet as well?'

'Yes, and I agree with that. You know Voldemort will try to get his death eaters out of Azkaban. If these lot go there then he would have them all back, killing and torturing innocent people just like before.'

'Not if they were kissed.'

'True, but I would rather be dead than be kissed. Also, doesn't it cost money to look after those that have had their souls sucked out? Many countries have the death penalty, why not us? I think if veritaserum is used to make sure they are guilty, then they should be put to death.'

'I admit I would rather be dead then soulless, and yes it cost money to feed those people. You know, I might speak with a few other members, see what they think about the idea of putting dangerous criminals to death.'

'You're not just doing that because of me, are you?'

'No, but you make a good point. Voldemort will try to get his death eaters out of Azkaban. Especially my cousin, Bellatrix, and her husband. They were just as dangerous as Voldemort is.'

'Is anything being done to protect Azkaban from an attack?'

'They have sent more aurors, now they can afford to spare some aurors.'

'I pity the aurors having to put up with dementors.'

'They all wear special medallions which keep the dementors away. It also keeps them from feeling the effects from the dementors.'

'If you were an auror, would you like to be working there?'

'No, so I do feel sorry for them.'

'Aren't the goblins warriors?'

'They were, until the peace treaty with them was signed. Why?'

'Why not hire them to guard Azkaban? I know they don't feel the effects from dementors, not like we do.'

'Money, until things are sorted out after having Fudge redirect much of the funds, the ministry couldn't afford to hire the goblins. But it's a good idea though. You seem to come up with a lot of idea's lately Pup.'

Harry shrugged, 'It just makes sense, and it's logical. Hermione was right when she said that most witches and wizards don't have an ounce of logic. They look for the easy way to do things and think magic can solve all problems.'

'Well, magic can solve a lot of problems, but not all problems. It's the purebloods that don't think to use logic. Anyway, what are you going to do today while I'm stuck at the ministry?'

'Not sure, I might go back to the British museum. That place is too big to see everything in one day. It's like the Louvre, I never saw half of what's in there, so I would like to go back for another visit.'

'Alright, just be careful and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious.'

Harry grinned, 'When I first agreed to move in here with you, I was worried you'd try to stop me going out alone.'

'I remember what it was like to be your age. I wouldn't do that to you Pup. One thing I would like to know, girls. Are there any girls that have taken your interest?'

'I did ask Cho Chang to the Yule ball because I thought she was pretty. She went with Cedric, then ended up his girlfriend. But I sort of got to see what type of person she is, too stuck up and a bit of a bully. She also thinks she's better than everyone else. She's not like Malfoy or that lot, it's just her looks, she plays on them to get what she wants. Not my type.'

'Anyone else?'

'I've noticed a few girls, but I'm cautious because I heard how many wanted to go to the Yule ball with me because of the-boy-who-lived, or because I was a champion. I don't want to date fan girls.'

'You have fans?' Sirius smirked making Harry glare.

'I do, I found out at the end of my first year. They don't know me at all and if they did I doubt they would want to date me. I thought of Luna Lovegood, but I realised I could only like her as a friend, even if she is pretty. Susan Bones is nice and one person that didn't think I was the Heir of Slytherin just because I'm a parselmouth. Her friend Hannah Abbott was the same, but I think she has a thing for Neville. I've seen her staring at him, a lot. There was a girl in Slytherin that looks interesting, but I realised she's too stuck up for my liking, and she's as cold as a fish.'

'Who would that be?'

'Would you care if I went out with someone in Slytherin?'

'No, as long as the family wasn't dark, it wouldn't worry me at all. So who?'

'Daphne Greengrass.'

'Her father supports Voldemort. He's not a death eater, as far as I know, he supports him by giving him money. The wife was always a cold bitch, so her daughter is probably like her. I have no idea really, I just know I hated the woman. They never missed an opportunity to call Lily a mudblood. They didn't like it when Lily beat them in every class.'

'Shows blood means nothing. Look at Malfoy and his goon body guards. Hermione and I beat them in every class, apart from potions, but that's because of Snape. There were many others who got the spell but it was weak and fizzled out too quickly. You said that many marry family members too closely related. Do you think it affects a person's magic?'

'I do, they don't believe it. They blame the muggleborns.'

'How would the muggleborns cause their magic to be weak?'

'No idea, but they always blame the muggleborns. So if you get the spells quickly that would mean you're at the top, right.'

'No, I had too much trouble doing assignments and trying to figure out what half of the stuff meant. If I had time to do the assignments then I wouldn't get to bed until after midnight. Also, the common room is just too noisy to try to get any work done. Our dorm rooms ended up just as noisy. It's after curfew so we're stuck, I ended up giving up and just writing a few lines. Plus I get less points because my writing is terrible. It's because of quills, I just can't get the hang of them. I found out that America and Australia use both pens and quills, students get to choose. They also don't make you wear robes unless it's something official or a special ball, that type of thing. I hate robes, I won't wear them anymore, whether I return to Hogwarts or not. But it looks like I'm heading to America. Anyway, aren't you going to be late?'

'Shit,' Sirius quickly finished his breakfast, then coffee. He kissed Harry on the head then ran out of the house with Harry laughing behind him.

'Time to get ready to release the others, or at least some of them,' Harry grinned. He finished his breakfast then had Dobby join him in his room, which was sealed. They had to listen to what happens at the trials so they would know whether to release all of his hostages, or just some.

It took hours for every death eater to be found guilty. Whenever one death eater was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban, the death eater would ask for the veil in the death chamber. That meant the Wizengamot members had to discuss the situation. The vote went in favour, so after each was found guilty and asked for the veil, they were instantly taking to the department of mysteries. Dobby would pop out to get that death eater's child or children. He would place a portkey on them that would drop them off in Diagon alley, just like Harry's letter said when he first told the death eaters he had their children. The children could be picked up by another family member, but only after the death eater parent was dead. There would be a few disappointed mother's, like Narcissa Malfoy. Her son was already dead, and his closest friends who wanted to become death eaters, were also dead.

The one thing that didn't surprise Harry was how the reporter spoke about Dumbledore and how the old man believed they should be given a second chance, which meant spending time in Azkaban. Harry believed Albus Dumbledore was going senile to ever believe these death eaters would ever change their ways, especially after they confessed their crimes. Now they were dead, so they couldn't hurt any innocent people.

What Harry didn't know was that Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law enforcement had every auror and hit wizard stationed in and around the ministry. She was not going to take the chance that Voldemort would turn up to try to save his death eater. He sent a few death eaters to try to rescue their friends, they ended up dead, just like the ones they were sent to rescue. Voldemort might not realise it yet, but people were beginning to fight back. He wouldn't have an easy time, not like the first war. The people used to just surrender, due to fear or threats. This time they were going to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When Sirius arrived home after the trials for the death eaters, he poured a large glass of Firewhiskey then sagged as he sat on the sofa.

'Hard day at the office Padfoot?'

Sirius gave a weary laugh, 'Yes, but also sickening.'

'I heard what they said when they made their statements. That's what I don't get Sirius, how can Dumbledore believe those people deserves a second chance?'

'Many of us were asking the same questions. So did you go to the museum?'

'No, did more research into schools overseas.'

'I was going to tell you this later, but since you brought it up now would be a good time. Albus worked it for Snape to be gone from Hogwarts, but still able to sneak in to report to him. He has hired Horace Slughorn to take over potions. He taught us and even though he was head of Slytherin house, he's favourite student was your mother.'

'Is he any good at teaching?'

'Lily liked him, and he seems to know what he's doing. He has one flaw, he likes to be associated with powerful and important people. Many call him a collector of famous people.'

'That's all I need. I might steer clear of him apart from class. So did Dumbledore get rid of Snape hoping I would return?'

'Yep, but I also explained how you wouldn't wear robes or use quills, which is what the other schools are like. By the time I was leaving, he said you could use a muggle pen and wear just the uniform, not the robes.'

'He really wants me to return, doesn't he?'

'He does. And I hope you do.'

'I will with a couple more concessions. First is that I will not be alone with him, ever. Second, no curfew. With my nightmares the only thing that works is walking. I used to sneak out using the cloak and map so I could walk around the castle. When it's happened here I head outside and just walk around, sometimes I fly.'

'I'll mention it and see what he has to say.'

'Okay. But I did want to ask who got prefect since I didn't? I figured since I won the tournament and saved the school from closing because of the chamber of secrets that I would get it. I don't want to be prefect but it's like I'm deliberately being snubbed.'

Sirius took a drink before he looked up at his godson, 'Hermione got it for the girls which isn't surprising. Ron is for the boys.'

'Then I'm not returning no matter what that man does,' Harry glared, 'Ron ends up in more detentions than I do, then you have his temper so he would end up breaking more rules than enforcing them, and his abysmal grades normally meant he wouldn't even be in the running. He's in the bottom four of all our year, only just above Crabbe and Goyle. Prefects are supposed to be given the privilege because they had good grades and hardly ended up in detention. McGonagall is an idiot to select him. I'm going to organise to head to America.'

Sirius sighed as he watched Harry storm off. Mad-eye had said Harry should have been given the job as Gryffindor's prefect. Even if Albus was right and Harry had enough on his mind, then it should have gone to one of the other boys that had the best grades. Harry had told him how often Ron would skive off work and barely passed his end of year tests. He should not be a perfect. It meant now that Harry would leave, and Sirius wasn't going to let his godson to go alone. It might be time to also organise plans for himself so he could join Harry, in America.'

With so much going on and the changes Albus had already organised. Sirius didn't believe Harry would return even if more things changed. Sirius decided he would write to Albus, but not yet. With how angry Harry was, it would be best to get his godson away from this country first before Albus decided to try and force Harry to return. Sirius seen the looks Albus had when he explained what Harry said, he wasn't happy. So it wouldn't surprise Sirius if Albus tried to put some plans in order to keep Harry in this country and at Hogwarts.

Sirius pushed himself to his feet. He had another drink before heading to Harry's room.

'I'm leaving with you, because you're right. They are snubbing you and if it was anyone else that did what you did, then you would be offered the position as Gryffindor's prefect and probably already be up for head boy. It doesn't matter that you don't want it, you should have been offered the job.'

Harry sighed as he looked up at his godfather, 'It's like he wants to make sure I stand out and makes sure that I end up miserable at that damn castle. I think Dumbledore is just too old, but so is McGonagall. They just don't get teenagers anymore. Well, it's America, we just have to work out where we want to settle and how we're getting there. I don't want to use magical transport or everyone will know where we are.'

'Then we go muggle style, we fly. I admit I was always curious about flying on a plane, never got the chance to try it.'

'I know it's safe, but I've always wanted to go on a plane as well. Okay, so we fly, we just need to get to Heathrow airport, but we can use a phone to book a flight.'

'I can take you by side-along apparition. What about Dobby?'

'He said he will come the moment I call him. So how would you feel about leaving in the next few days?'

'Fine, I just need to go to Gringotts so they will know I'll be accessing my account in America.'

'We need some bags for our stuff. What about this place?'

'It'll be fine, I'll just seal it up using our blood. You never know, we might come back for a visit then at least we'll have a place to stay. Since I have to go to Gringotts, you want me to get a few bags for you?'

'Yeah, that would be good. Also, could you go to my vault,' Harry took his key from his pouch and held it out to his godfather, 'Take out ten thousand but change half into muggle pounds.'

'I'll do it first thing in the morning, now I'm going to shower and sleep,' Sirius took the key, hugged his godson then headed to his bathroom.

Harry had been willing to return to Hogwarts, with a few concessions, now he doesn't want anything to do with Dumbledore or the castle. It was time to get away from England.

The following morning Sirius organised what he needed at Gringotts, he got bags for their personal belongings that he would charm later. Sirius then decided to speak with Amelia Bones. He wouldn't tell her everything just that he was leaving with his godson and wanted her to have his voting rights for the Black seats. He would explained a few things that Harry had told her then asked her to keep that to herself. Sirius did not want anyone to try and force Harry to stay, it would just make him angrier with everyone.

It only took Harry and Sirius a couple of days to get everything sorted, including having their seats books on a flight to America.

When they arrived they decided to stay in a hotel for a while, so they could look around at different areas for a house. Since neither of them knew much about America they weren't sure what area's they would like. They found the magical district not far from the American ministry, and found a nice hotel. One thing they noticed straight away, the American magicals didn't look like they lived in the Victorian era. All of them wore modern clothes that you would see muggles wearing. Many of the workers at the ministry wore suits.

After they settled into their hotel room they decided to look around the magical shopping district. One thing that surprised both Harry and Sirius straight away, the magicals were using things like phones. After seeing the phones they wondered what else the American witches and wizards used. It was only a few minutes later they found out exactly what the American's used. There was a music shop that played music from both the muggle world and the magical world. There was muggle tap decks and cd players, even televisions.

Harry and Sirius spoke with the sale's assistant about the televisions. They explained that the department of experimental charms invented their own versions of muggle gadgets that ran on magical charmed runes instead of electricity. He showed them their lights which looked like muggle lights, but again they worked because of magic. At first they tried to get electrical items to work around magic, nothing they did could stop them blowing their circuits when too much magic was used. That was when they began to experiment with runes and charms. For more than ten years they had their own television station and movie studios, but they could pick up muggle stations. They made their own movies, but people that were raised around muggles could still watch muggle movies.

'All this is fantastic Sirius. Why hasn't anybody back in England ever thought to do the same thing?'

'The purebloods, they would fight to stop anything muggle related being introduced into the magical world. Remember Harry, they didn't want muggleborns to go to Hogwarts, so they weren't going to allow them the things they liked to be brought in. Think of people like Ron and his family. If they saw some of this stuff they would want to use it, many pureblood children would. The parent's would never allow that so they had to stop it. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some law that meant no one could work on making muggle things to make them work in the magical world. The trouble is, there are lot less purebloods then muggleborns or halfbloods raised in the muggle world now. Sooner or later things will change where they either adapt or the magical community in England will disappear. It's like with muggleborns, they have a hard time working their way up inside the ministry. It's done carefully, but most of the time the muggleborn just can't get promoted, it's always given to a pureblood. It's why most of them leave and return to the muggle world.'

'If Hermione finds that out she will return to the muggle world and continue her education at university.'

'Exactly, many would so there would be less people working in the ministry, less people spending their money in places like Diagon alley. Departments would have to shut down, or be integrated with two or three other departments. Shops would close down, many would just survive by using owl order. It would start off slow but eventually there would be half the people at the ministry as there is now and there would be a handful of shops left in Diagon alley. It would slowly trickle out to Hogwarts, and if half the students disappeared, it would cost the ministry too much to keep it open without having the fees from the muggleborns, or muggle raised students.'

'By the sound of it, the English ministry might end up with just a few hundreds of people working there if things don't change. With Voldemort back it means deaths. He might go on about purebloods, yet he kills them if they are against him, so less people again. With the war about to start it also means people won't have families.'

'Exactly. The number of students at Hogwarts right now is about a quarter less than how many there usually is, maybe more.'

Harry noticed in the last couple of years, the first years were a lot less than his year or the ones older than him. There were eight in Gryffindor that would be starting their fifth year. There was only six in the years just older than Harry. The war was on so many didn't want to take the chance of having children. It was only after Voldemort first disappeared when he attack the Potters that some began to have children. The purebloods weren't or if they did it was only one child. They just don't realise they are destroying their own world with their beliefs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

When Harry woke the morning of the first of September, he felt a little sad that he would not be returning to Hogwarts. But he figured it was for the best. He just didn't want to put up with all the shit like he had over the last four years. He did feel better that he got rid of Fudge, Malfoy and many others. It could mean the difference between life and death for the ones still there. It also meant that the students at Hogwarts would not have to put up with Snape or the few Slytherin's that caused trouble. Hopefully it could mean that the houses might unite, at least become friendlier.

In England, Hermione was a ball of nervous energy. She was anxious to see Harry, to speak with him and hope he would understand that she believed she was helping by not writing to Harry. Professor Dumbledore said it was dangerous, so she agreed not to write. She knew Harry would be upset, then she heard he was angry for the lack of communication from his friends. When they were allowed to write, Harry never answered any of their letters. Now she was sitting on the Hogwarts express, waiting for Harry to arrive.

Albus Dumbledore was anxious. He knew when Harry Potter finally got to Hogwarts, they would need to have a very serious discussion, about the prophecy. Even though Albus did not like having to make the concessions just to get Harry back, he knew things could go back to the way they were once the prophecy was fulfilled. He just hoped Harry still cared enough to face Voldemort and fulfil the prophecy.

Harry and Sirius had finally picked a place to live. Even though neither of them knew if they would remain in America, and if they did, for how long. They decided to buy a house, they figured they could still come here for holidays if they returned to England. The found a beautiful house in Prides Crossing which wasn't far from the Salem Academy of Magic, where Harry would go to school. They called Dobby, who brought Hedwig, so the man, the teenager, the house elf and the owl got settled in their new home in another country.

Harry and Sirius visited the ministry again, they needed to get a lot more information on many different subjects so they would know they weren't doing anything wrong. They knew there were different laws in America to England. The first really surprising thing they heard was that there was no underage magic law. From the age of ten, when the child was able to get their very first wand, the child would be told how they had to be careful and how they could not use magic in front of muggles, or mundanes as the American's called them. Another difference was apparition, once you turn thirteen you could begin to learn and take a test to prove you could do it at fourteen. Since that was the age when a lot of teenagers liked to go out, or they begin dating, they didn't want to have their parent's take them by side-along apparition.

One main thing Harry and Sirius asked the some people at the American ministry was about house elves. Again there was a big difference. They did have house elves, but they are either free which meant they get paid to work. If they were bonded then a member of the department of magical beings would pay random visits to make sure the elf is not being mistreated or abused. The person from that department had a small device that allowed the elf to tell the truth about their treatment, this way they would not need permission from their owner. When Harry explained about his friendship with his house elf, that department knew this English person was very different from the others they had heard about.

Even though the American's in the Ministry for Magic knew the name Harry Potter and the name the-boy-who-lived, they did not treat him any differently than anyone else. Harry liked the idea that he would be treated the same as others, and even told the ministry worker this. He explained how he hated being singled out, stared at or thought to be better than others. He was even treated differently by teachers which made other students jealous.

They found out that there were two magical schools in America, mainly because the country was so big. They had one on the west coast and one on the east coast. Having two made it easier for students, but also for their parent's if they visited the school. That was another difference, all parents could pay a visit to the school once every three months, just to see how their child is doing in their classes. There was also another big difference from England. You could floo directly from your home to the school. If you didn't have a floo connection at your home, you could go to the ministry and floo from there, or from one of the designated shops that sold the school supplies. Another thing Harry liked, he could go home on weekends.

Sirius and Harry went to the school closest to where they lived to enrol Harry in school, which was the Salem's Academy of magic. He had to sit a few aptitude tests to see what year he would be in and if he was up to the same standard as his age group. America was like many other countries, they did not join the international confederation of wizards. America and some other countries did not like their standards, so they decided to have their own International Collaboration of Magicals. Their rules and standards were very different from the ICW.

While Harry was doing his test, they were mainly practical to see what he could do with a wand. Sirius was being filled in on everything else. Sirius knew Harry would like the idea that the students did not wear any type of uniform. As long as they wore decent clothes, without being revealing, or have any type of obscene words and gestures, the students could wear whatever they liked. Sirius knew Harry would want to do some more shopping. Since they had already seen how different everything was, and where they were living was nowhere near as cold as England, Harry would need new clothes. Sirius did explain to the Principle more about Harry and how he suffered from bad nightmares, all due to things Harry had been through at Hogwarts and the mistreatment he received from the muggles he had been living with, until recently. Sirius wanted the people at the school to know how Harry suffered so if they found him walking around at three in the morning, they would understand why. Even though Harry didn't want to be treated differently, he had suffered at the hands of Voldemort, and more than once, so he was still trying to come to terms with everything he had been through. The Principle understood and would let the staff know, but also their healer, in case Harry needed a dreamless sleep potion, or he might just need to talk.

Since they started a week later than England, Harry decided to distract himself on the first by heading to the shopping district to buy his new school supplies. He was happy that he didn't have to wear a uniform. When he was at the school, he saw what types of clothes the other students were wearing, so he knew what to buy so he wouldn't look completely different.

'Harry, since you have a few more days before you start school. I thought we could visit the zoo, it might help with ideas for a name for your animagus form.'

'That's a good idea. All the names you've been throwing around have been terrible, or embarrassing.'

'It was the four of us that threw around names when we needed them. Moony was a bit of a basic name and easy to work out. Padfoot could mean any animal that has pads on their feet, not necessarily a dog. Well, let's head out, hopefully by the end of the day you will have your animagus name.'

'Do you think I should register here?'

'They don't have registration for animagus. I asked when you were talking to the person from the department of magical beings. They have rules that animagus must follow, like no using your form to spy. If you get caught it's a big fine, if you do it again it's a month in their holding cells.'

'So like with Skeeter, she used her beetle form to spy and get stories.'

'Right, and even though you and Hermione worked on that deal with her, she won't stick to it for long. At least we're not there so she can't lie about stories of us doing anything there.'

'No, but she might just call us cowards, that we ran away. I don't really care, this is another reason I won't lift a wand to help them, people like her and the people at the Daily Prophet lied, not just about me, but others and caused a lot of problems. They will lie then expect me and others to save them.'

'Let's forget about them pup, we're going out and going to find you a name.'

Harry and Sirius had a great time at the zoo. The best thing they liked was none of the animals were caged. They were all in open areas suited to the individual animal.

As Harry and Sirius were standing at the barrier watching the tigers, a child of about four with his parent's stopped next to them. The family got their attention mainly because the boy had very similar hair to Harry's.

'Daddy, they have really long teeth,' the boy shouted as he pointed to the tiger.

'Yes, and very sharp, which they use to kill their prey.'

Sirius moved Harry further away, 'Pup, long teeth, Longtooth, or Sharptooth.'

'Longtooth, Sharptooth, I like both of those,' Harry stared at the tiger again, but he kept thinking about his tiger form that he showed Sirius. 'Okay, Sharptooth for my animagus name, cool.'

Sirius laughed before hugging his godson, 'A very cool name. Can I tell Moony your new name?'

'Sure, he knows about the tiger anyway and he knows we were trying to figure out names.'

'Then I add that to my next letter. So is there anything else you want to see?'

'I just want to watch the tiger a bit to see how they move and act.'

'I suppose it will help, but the animal inside you does act on instinct, even if you keep your human mind.'

'I know, but it's interesting, especially now I can turn into one.'

'Fair enough, let's watch some tigers.'

Harry grinned then turned back to watch the tigers. He had been observing all the animals while he had been at the zoo. Since he could turn into anything, he wanted to study as many animals as possible, which would help him act naturally when he became an animal. He planned to practice how to act when he changed into different people. He had done Sirius and Remus a few times, mainly of a night when Sirius thought he was asleep. He did a few of the students from Hogwarts, he even did Hagrid. Harry had been curious to see if he could become as big as his big friend, he did. It was fun to change into another person, but an animal was the best. To Harry, turning into different birds and flying around was the greatest feeling in the world.

Harry also thought about Voldemort. He still wanted to kill him, he figured he could use his shape shifting ability to kill Voldemort. At first he thought of turning into a venomous spider. But he had seen some of the snakes, especially the rattle snake. Harry decided it was fitting to turn into a snake, bite Voldemort which would kill him before he could get an anti-venom. Since Harry planned to turn into an American snake, they would not have the anti-venom in England.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'It's going to be closing soon Harry, we should head out.'

'Harry Potter.'

Harry and Sirius turned to the female voice, 'Yes.'

'I'm Sally Ann Perks, I started at Hogwarts when you did. I left after the first year.'

'I remember you, you were sorted into Hufflepuff right before my name was called. We all wondered where you disappeared to.'

'My father is American, my mother is English. At the end of the year when I explained to my parent's what Hogwarts was like, and what the teachers were like, they pulled me out. My father put in a transfer to America. They couldn't believe the headmaster warned everyone about a part in the castle that could cause us to die.'

'The third floor corridor, yeah, Fluffy, a giant three headed dog. That wasn't the worst of it though, Voldemort was possession Quirrell. Dumbledore was hiding the philosophers stone in a room under the dog. We, Hermione, Ron and I were able to get through the enchantments to save the stone, Voldemort's spirit disappeared and Quirrell died.'

'And it just got worse every year,' Sirius said, 'Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.'

'Hello sir, these are my parents and brother. Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter and his godfather, Sirius Black. Mr. Black, Harry, these are my parent's, Greg and Kathy Perks, and my brother Martin.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black, Mr. Potter,' Greg shook hands with both, then Kathy did.

'Are you really the-boy-who-lived?' Martin asked.

Harry sighed but gave the boy a smile, 'I am, and even though everyone believed I did something back then, I believe it was my parents who saved me and help vanquish Voldemort. But as you just heard, Voldemort's still around. In fact he returns a couple of months ago, fully returned using a dark ritual. So your family is a lot safer being here than in England.'

'My department got word of his resurrection and how you were part of it. We were never filled in on everything, just that he was back and if he takes over England, he may begin to cause trouble for other countries.'

'That was his plan in the seventies and early eighties. He wanted to rule the world that includes muggles, or mundanes. So are you from the auror department?'

'No, the FBMI, that's the Federal Bureau of Magical Investigation. Which is domestic intelligence and security services for the magical world. We work alongside our mundane counterparts since many dark witches and wizards do cause trouble for the mundane world. We are like the aurors, in a lot of ways. And I did work for the auror department in England. They did not impress me.'

'I don't blame you, so much changed and most of it caused by corruption. I was an auror during the war with Voldemort but it was different back then. I only joined as I wanted to help, and Harry's dad also joined.'

'I didn't know my dad was an auror.'

'Sorry Pup, I'm still filling you in on your parent's, we'll get there.'

'I would like to continue this conversation. Would you join us for dinner? We were just about to head to one of our favourite restaurants.'

Sirius looked at Harry who shrugged and nodded at the same time, 'We'd like that.'

'I'll have to let Dobby know so he can go have some fun.'

'You call him once we're somewhere secluded.'

'The restaurant we're going to is in the magical district, so you can inform this Dobby then if you like.'

'He's my house elf, but he's actually my friend. He wanted to bond with me, I only gave in when I told him he would have to take time off and money so he could go have some fun.'

'That's different from the things I heard about house elves in England,' Sally said.

'It is, I helped free Dobby from his abusive masters, the Malfoys. It's still the same over there, only the Hogwarts house elves are treated right.'

'We can talk soon, let's go to the apparition point,' Greg said giving Sirius and Harry a smile.

The group settled into a booth in the restaurant, Harry called Dobby and explained about dinner. He handed Dobby some money and told him to go have some fun. Harry even said Dobby might find a lady house elf and go on a date. No one knew that house elves could blush, but Dobby did right before he popped away.

Sally began to talk to Harry, so did Martin. Greg and Kathy spoke with Sirius. Even though Greg wanted to get to know Sirius Black and Harry Potter, he also wanted information on Voldemort and his death eaters. America was preparing in case Voldemort began making trouble in other countries. They had to be ready so they were making plans.

'So you'll be joining my classes,' Sally said.

'Yeah, or I will if I'm in the same house as you.'

'We don't separate by houses, we're separated by year. All fifth years room together, well, not together. It's two to a room, and naturally girls and boys are separate. We have a very large common room that broken up into different areas. There is a room for doing school work, if you don't want to work in one of the designated work rooms. There is a room to play games, another for watching movies, and one to listen to music. All year rooms are like those.'

'So how do you work things like quidditch competitions?'

'There are four quidditch teams. You try out for them just like the mundane sports. So your best friend could play on another team but you still share house rooms and classes. We also have meals at different times. The first, second and third eat first, then it's fourth and fifth, last is sixth and seventh year. We also have two teachers for each class. Since there are a lot more students at our school compared to Hogwarts, two teachers is needed. It also helps when some students are struggling and others aren't. One teacher will help the students who are struggling, the other will concentrate on the rest.'

'That sounds great. I hope I make one of the quidditch teams. I missed playing last year.'

'We heard about the triwizard tournament being held at Hogwarts. All my teachers believed it was crazy to reintroduce that competitions, especially what the champions would have to face.'

'Don't I know it. When I was face to face with the dragon I was scared. I pulled it together then summoned my Firebolt. I was able to outfly the dragon and get the egg.'

'You entered that crazy thing?'

'No, a death eater entered my name so I would end up winning and then transported to this graveyard where another death eater took my blood to help resurrect Voldemort. I was lucky to make it out alive. He wanted us to duel to show his death eaters that I was nothing, and that I was saved by luck and my mother. My parent's saved me again,' Harry shrugged.

'How did your parent's save you when they're dead?' Martin asked then yelled as Sally kicked him.

'Sorry for my brother's big mouth.'

Harry gave a small smile, 'It's fine, really. But you see, my wand and Voldemort's wand are brothers. The phoenix that gave the feathers for our wands never gave another feather, so the two wands won't work properly against each other. The wands connected, I was able to force Voldemort's wand to show the spirit's of the last kills the wand did. Cedric first, since he was killed the moment we got to the graveyard. Then this m…mundane man, a woman who worked for the ministry, then my parents came. They were able to surround Voldemort so I could get back to the triwizard cup, which was a portkey. I made sure to take Cedric's body back with me. He asked me to, but I would have done it anyway.'

'Oh Harry,' Sally grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, 'I'm sorry you had to go through that.'

'It's fine, but it's one of the reasons I came here. Not because of Voldemort, but how I was being lied about by the minister and everyone believed him. He didn't want to admit Voldemort was back and put out a smear campaign against me and Dumbledore. Another reason I wanted to leave was Snape. He's worse than ever and I knew I needed to learn potions. When the holidays began I was able to work every potion from first through fifth year, along with a couple of advanced potions. I had no trouble at all. Another reason I left was because at times all the students would turn on me. During our second year I was blamed for petrifying students. They all said I was the Heir of Slytherin and I opened the chamber of secrets. Right after my name came out of the goblet of fire, they turned on me again. When I got back from the graveyard, some believed I killed Cedric to win the tournament. I said enough is enough. Right now they would expect me to fight for them, not going to happen.'

'I saw the way some students were and how Snape was. I want to be a healer so I need to learn potions and my scores in potions have to be an O if I want to become a healer. I can't believe Professor Dumbledore allows that. Snape was supposed to be our teacher, yet all he did was yell and put us down.'

'It was the same with us Gryffindor's, who had potions with the Slytherin's. Many of the snakes would sabotage our potions, we ended up in detention and lost points, where the Slytherin's got points and no punishment at all. Now Voldemort is back, it's probably worse. Snape is gone though. See, I wasn't going to return to Hogwarts, Sirius mentioned it to Dumbledore. Well the old man was willing to make some changes to get me back. But the more I heard the more I said it's not worth it and talked Sirius into coming here with me. Best decision I ever made.'

'I believe you will enjoy your time at school now Harry. The teachers are great and there is no talk about blood status. We're all the same here, witches and wizards.'

'That sounds great, and I'll find out in a few days when I start. Um, if you don't mind me asking and you can say no. But since I don't know anyone, do you think I could join you for meals and classes, until I get settled.'

'Of course, I'll show you around and show you all the short cuts as well.'

'Thank you,' Harry gave Sally a smile. Sally nor Harry knew that the adults had been listening in on their conversation, but they also noticed that Sally blushed a lot. They knew what that meant, she fancied Harry Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

While Hermione and Ron were doing their prefect rounds on the Hogwarts express, they were looking for Harry. By the time they searched the whole train they realised he wasn't there.

'I don't think he's returning to Hogwarts,' Hermione said sadly as she sat down in the compartment next to Ginny. Ron sat next to Neville.

'Who's not returning?' Neville asked.

'Harry. He's not on the train. He's angry with us but I was hoping we could talk and sort things out,' Hermione said.

'Oh if you would have asked I would have told you Harry wasn't coming back to Hogwarts. We've been writing to each other all summer. He said after the way he was treated that he wasn't going to put up with that anymore. He told me neither of you wrote, so apart from feeling betrayed by his…um, ex friends, he called you, he also blamed Dumbledore since he knew it was the headmaster that told you not to write. Sirius explained all that to Harry when they moved in together.'

'Did he say what he was going to do?' Ginny asked anxiously. Ginny still fancied Harry, she was hoping now they were a bit older that she might have a chance with him.

'He was heading overseas somewhere, but he didn't say where. The last letter I got was two weeks ago, he said he would be settled somewhere by the time I return to Hogwarts. Sirius went with him, I do know that.'

Just then the door opened and a young girl stood there, 'Um, I was asked to give these to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. I know you're friends with Harry, so I figured you'd know where he was.'

'Who is this from?' Neville asked taking one of the envelopes.

'Professor Slughorn, he's having a few guests in his compartment for lunch and wants you and Harry to join him.'

'Tell Professor Slughorn that Harry is not returning to Hogwarts, also tell him that I already have plans for lunch,' Neville said.

'Who is Professor Slughorn,' Ron asked the moment the girl left.

'All I know is he used to be the potions teacher when my parents were at Hogwarts. If he's returning then he must be taking potions.'

'That would mean Snape is taking defence,' Ron groaned, 'We know he's been after that job for years.'

'Did Harry say anything else Neville?' Hermione asked.

'Just that he heard and read what was being writing about him, until Fudge did that press conference. He said after what happened during second year then again after his name came out of the goblet of fire, he wasn't going to stay around people that would believe all that shit about him. I don't blame him really,' Neville stared at Hermione, 'He said he could never trust you or Ron again, even if he still liked you. He hated the fact you like to run to teachers. And with Ron, he's seen how often you got jealous of him when really, it was never Harry's fault. He expected loyalty from his friends, he said all he got was betrayal. By the sound of his letters, he was really hurt, not just by you two, but by everyone because they believed what the Daily Prophet kept writing about him. All you can do is write and maybe apologise again. But if you really want Harry to forgive you then you have to forget about telling teachers what he says or does. Everyone deserves some privacy, even the-boy-who-lived. I feel sorry for Harry, he never wanted attention, yet that's all he gets and mostly for things he has no control over.'

'Now things are changing, and everyone realises that Fudge lied. Do you think Harry might change his mind and return?' Ginny asked.

'No idea, at the moment he's still too angry with everyone here. He said even if he did return he wouldn't fight for anyone, yet they would expect him too. I don't know Ginny, but I doubt anything will make Harry return, not after the way he was being treated. And it's not like Harry has any family here to keep him here. I sometimes want to leave Hogwarts as well. Because of Snape, I know I'm not going to pass my OWL'.s in potions, even if we have another teacher in potions. Then you have history which is worthless when Binns doesn't teach anything from the last hundred and fifty years. I finally asked gran to teach me history, so we set aside a few hours a day during the holidays so she can take me through things that's happened in her parent's day, to when she was young, to when I was born.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny glanced at each other. They realised they were part of the reason why Harry decided to leave his home country.

Albus got word from Horace about Harry Potter not being on the train and a message from Neville Longbottom that said Harry wasn't returning. Albus thought he had given Harry enough concessions, and he agreed to return. Something must have happened to make Harry change his mind.

'Remus, I got word that Harry is not returning, he's not on the train.'

'I had a letter delivered to me this morning, from Sirius. They decided to leave the country. Sirius said Harry was angry about many things, you being one of them. Even though it wasn't written, I worked out that Harry was angry that he wasn't offered the position as Gryffindor's prefect. Sirius said Harry didn't want to be a prefect but he figured after saving the school from closing then winning the tournament, he would have at least been offered the position. He's already angry with Hermione and Ron, this probably pushed him further.'

'Harry needs to hear some important information. I planned to tell him when he returned. Do you know where they went?'

'They didn't say, they just said they were starting a new life away from betrayers, liars and people who turn their backs on them. I know Sirius is still angry that we all believed he was guilty. Harry is seriously angry with the entire staff of Hogwarts for not preventing his name coming out of the goblet of fire. I do know he found out that the heads of the three participating schools could have called for it to be cancelled, then the goblet would have been lit again. He sees you as forcing him to compete, which got him kidnapped and Voldemort is now back. Even if you find them Albus, I doubt anything you have to say will make them want to return.'

Albus sighed, 'Harry is the chosen one. There is a prophecy, only Harry can kill Voldemort. Voldemort knows the first part of the prophecy, but not all of it. That's why he went after Harry as a baby. I was planning on taking Harry to the department of mysteries to retrieve the prophecy orb as I know Voldemort will want to hear it the whole thing. He won't want to risk his body again without knowing the contents. I will try and find them but maybe you could tell them that without Harry, everyone here will end up in danger.'

'No, I will not put that on Harry's shoulders Albus, and you should be ashamed for even suggesting it. What I would like to know is why you didn't work things so Harry would have had a decent life? You had Severus here that took every opportunity to belittle Harry, not to mention how cruel he was.'

'I wanted him safe, he was safer with his family.'

'He was never safe there Albus. They were a lot like Severus, they hated him for no reason. From what Sirius was able to find out from Harry, they were cruel to Harry, the uncle even hit Harry. I'm not just talking about a small slap, he used his fists. But also, if you knew Harry would have to face Voldemort, why did you not train him from a young age. When I taught in Harry's third year, he struggled a lot to get the spells to work. How in the world do you expect him to go up against Voldemort?'

'It's not his skill with a wand that will defeat Voldemort, it's love,' Albus looked surprised when Remus laughed.

'Love, you have got to be kidding.'

'No, I am not. Harry is so full of love that it will be Voldemort's downfall.'

'Harry told Sirius that he has never loved anyone, nor has he ever felt love from anyone. Sirius was shocked but hoped now they were living together that Harry would come to love him. Harry had a rotten childhood then he had to put up with ridicule from students and staff. There is no way Harry felt love. If you told Harry this he would also laugh. The best thing you can do right now Albus is allow me to teach the students spells that will help keep them alive if they get into a fight. You also need to deal with Voldemort since you are the only one powerful enough to do so. I will go write to Sirius and Harry, but I will not tell Harry he has to deal with Voldemort even if there is a prophecy, which I will mention just so they know the truth,' Remus got up and left the office. He could not believe what Albus had told him nor what he believed. He knew this news would make Harry and Sirius even more determined to stay away. Harry deserved to know the truth about the prophecy, then make up his own mind. Remus still believed it would not make Harry return to England. Remus missed his friend, but he couldn't blame Sirius or Harry for staying away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Sirius watched Harry as he ate his breakfast, or pretended to eat, 'It's normal to be nervous Harry.'

'I am, a little. I'm looking forward to starting at my new school. I'm just wondering if anyone will make a fuss about the-boy-who-lived. I know no one at the ministry stared or anything, but kids are different.'

'They are, and sometimes they can be cruel or annoying. You've got one advantage over some kids who start a new school. You already have a friend.'

'That will make it easier. I'm still surprised that we ran into Sally and her family. Sally was brought up in conversations, occasionally. We all wondered where she disappeared to, and why she left.'

'It happens, usually it's a muggleborn or muggle raised that leave after the first year. They think it's all great then they find out how most of the things they grew up with isn't offered at Hogwarts, or doesn't work.'

'I thought Hermione might leave after our first or second year. She told me about computers and how her parent's had one, they also had them at their office. Hermione knew she could access information at the touch of a button. Even though Hermione loves to sit and read, she loves to learn more. Using a computer meant she had information right there any time she wanted.'

'Lily missed seeing her parent's, and she hated the fact she could not ring them. Being away from her family for almost the entire year was hard on her. She spoke about leaving, a few times, but stuck it out. When James, Remus and I worked on those two way mirrors, we were able to make a set for Lily. This was when she began dating your dad. Since they work on a person who is magical, it was Lily that had to call her parent's, they couldn't call her. I think it was those mirrors that made her soften towards me. She already liked Remus since he spent a lot of time in the library. She just began dating James, but she knew I dated a lot of girls.'

'You mean she knew you shagged a lot of girls then move on to the next one,' Harry smirked.

'True, I was young, but I wasn't ready to get serious with anyone. The girls around Hogwarts knew what my reputation was like, so they knew what they were getting into. Anyway, you have to finish eating and go.'

'What are you going to do now I'll be gone all week?'

'I'm going to speak with Greg today, see just what his department is like and what the American aurors are like. I'm not sure I want to get back into that, but I figured I would check it out.'

'Alright, I just don't want you to regret coming with me, because you won't have anything to do.'

'I will never regret coming here with you. We're family Pup, we stick together. Now go before we get all sappy.'

Harry chuckled, but he hugged his godfather before heading to the fireplace, 'Be good Padfoot.'

'Never Sharptooth,' Sirius smirked making Harry laugh. Sirius watched as he godson disappeared in a flash of green flames, 'I'll miss you Pup, but we did the right thing. Now it's time for me to figure out what I'm meant to do.'

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, dusted himself off then headed to the desk on the other side of the room.

'Hi, I'm Harry Potter, a new student.'

'I have your information right here Mr Potter. Miss Perks informed us this morning that you two are friends, so we've assigned her to be your escort to the dorm rooms and show you around. This is your class schedule and information you will need.'

'Thank you. Um, where is Sally?'

'She's just outside the door, in the waiting area.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry took the forms then left the room, 'Hi.'

'Harry,' Sally smiled, 'Are you ready to meet your year mates?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'It's normal to be nervous, I was when I began here.'

'I know, Sirius said the same thing. He's going to see your dad today. He's trying to figure out what he wants to do so he figured he could talk to your dad about his department and the auror department.'

'Dad will explain then show him around. We're here,' Sally opened the door to the fifth year house room, 'Boys are up the stairs on the right, girls on the left. Since you need to get settled and unpack, we can do that first then I'll show you the rest of the rooms.'

'Lead the way.'

Sally and Harry headed up the stairs. She pointed out some of the boys she knew before getting to the one that Harry was assigned.

'You're sharing with Roger, he's a nice boy, quiet, likes to study, but he does love quidditch. I think that's why you were put with him. He's on eagle team.'

'I like how they are named after American animals,' Harry followed Sally into the room.

'Roger, this is your new roommate, Harry Potter, Harry, Roger Sullivan.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you,' Harry held out his hand, Roger shook it.

'Nice to meet you as well. I was filled in by Mr Bishop that we would be sharing. He wanted me to know you might get some extra attention.'

'Because I'm the new kid on the block,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, that and…well, the-boy-who-lived situation. Even though we don't know a lot about all that. It's hard not to hear when someone survives the killing curse.'

'I get it, even if I still believe it was my parent's. Anyway, I should unpack,' Harry flicked his wand and his trunk enlarged then clothes began to fly to the wardrobe. He unshrunk Hedwig's stand then his Firebolt.

'That's an international broom,' Roger gapped.

Harry and Sally laughed, 'yep, my godfather got it for me during my third year, just after they came out. See, my old number 2000 was destroyed during a quidditch game so he bought me the Firebolt. Never lost a game since then.'

'You play quidditch?'

'Seeker, I've been playing since I was eleven.'

'I saw Harry play during his first year, he's really good and daring. Scared the living daylights out of me watching you do those dives.'

'I love to dive and make the other seeker plough into the pitch, especially the Slytherin's, dirty bastards. But after the quidditch world cup, and meeting Viktor Krum, I began to learn all those professional seeker moves.'

'You have to try out for my team. I was given captain this year since the last captain left and the others who had been in the team longer also left, I had the most experience.'

'Then you deserve it. Sally explained how the teams work here. But do you need a seeker?'

'The one we had last year was okay, nothing brilliant. But we always have reserve players, so if you get on the team and it sounds like you will, then Colin can go reserve. I will put you up against each other to make it fair. But in all honesty, I doubt Colin will do much better. We lost more games because of his attention span, but he also likes to show off for the girls.'

'Seekers need to be focused on finding the snitch. The moment I get up in the air I don't even hear the crowd. Everything is concentrated on the snitch and nothing else.'

'I already know you'll be our seeker.'

'It's lunch time, you two can continue talking while we eat.'

'I'm sorry Sally,' Harry gave her a small sheepish smile.

'Don't be, as long as we spend time together without talking about quidditch, I'm fine.'

'I don't always talk quidditch. Ron, my ex friend, he was absolutely crazy about quidditch and always wanted to talk. I love quidditch, but I know there are a lot of interesting things to learn about or talk about.'

'Let's go then, we'll meet more of our year mates once we're in the dining hall.'

'So you call it a dining hall, interesting,' Harry shrugged.

'What does your old school call the dining area?' Roger asked as he fell into step with Harry and Sally.

'The great hall, since it's huge. It's basically used for everything when all the students are gathered together. There were about six or seven hundred students, so it needed a big room.'

'I think that's why we are separated for things like meals. There are seven hundred and eight four students here. When we need to be together, we go into the gymnasium.'

'We never had anything like that at Hogwarts. The magicals over there are lazy and would never play any sport other than quidditch, but they will never exercise.'

'They must be very unfit.'

'Most are, but you do get fit climbing all those stairs every day and sometimes three times a day. I was in Gryffindor which was in one of the towers, seven floors. I ended up carrying all my books with me so I wouldn't have to up there more than twice in a day.'

'We were lucky, Hufflepuff were on the ground floor and most of the classes were no further than the fourth floor,' Sally said.

'You were lucky. I liked the view from the Gryffindor windows. I could see over the forbidden forest and part of the lake. But I could see the sun set over the mountains. That was beautiful.'

'You sound like a romantic,' Roger said.

'I supposed, but it's how I felt when I saw that, so I say it. I'm big on honesty, even if something as watching a sun set isn't important, but it is how I feel.'

'I think it's nice that you think the sunset is beautiful,' Sally smiled making Harry smile. Roger could already see these two would end up together, unless they already were and just didn't say anything. He didn't care as long as Harry concentrated on quidditch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

It didn't take Harry long to settle in to his new school. The first week went really fast but he thoroughly enjoyed every class and so far everyone he met was nice. Only two people asked about the scar, but they didn't stare at it when they spoke to him. When Harry got home for the weekend he couldn't stop telling Sirius how great the school was, but also how great the students, the teachers, and classes were. Harry also told him how he got the spot as seeker on team eagle. Sirius laughed at Harry's excited talk. It was more like Hermione, who just rambled on without taking a breath.

'Then we did the right thing by coming here. I can see it though, Sharptooth, your eyes shine with happiness, like Lily's did. You never had that before.'

'I feel great Sirius, this is the place for me. My roommate is also my captain, but he's a great bloke. Oh, um,' Harry blushed, 'Sally's my girlfriend.'

'Greg, Kathy and I had a feeling you two would get together. Do I need to give you the talk?'

Harry's eyes widened as he blushed, 'God no, if you do I will set Sharptooth on you.'

'You have to know, Harry.'

'I do, I got some books, magical and none magical. But to be honest, Dudley used to watch porn movies. I would be made to clean his room while he was watching them. I couldn't help staring. It sort of gave me the start of an education, then I got books.'

'Fair enough, but if you need advice, you can ask, I'm not the shy type.'

'I know,' Harry groaned making Sirius laugh, 'So how did your visit with Mr Perks go?'

'Fantastic, I'm joining his department. It is like the aurors, but they don't just go catch dark wizards. They investigate a lot, and make sure places like the schools and the ministry have the best security. I like action but I also like working out puzzles. They get all this type of information then they have to work out what it means so they can foil the crime or whatever.'

'You sound excited, so it means you're happy and it's meant to be. It was the best decision we ever made Sirius.'

'You made it Harry, I just followed you. But you are right, everything so far has been perfect. I told Dobby we're going out to dinner, so he's off doing whatever he does when he wants to have fun.'

'I think he's found a girlfriend, or elf friend,' Harry shrugged then followed Sirius out the door.

After Harry and Sirius ordered there food, they spoke about what they both want with their news lives in America.

'Since you do have good knowledge of how the different brooms fly and why some are for professional quidditch and others are for families. Being a broom designer might be the best thing for you.'

'Yeah, I mean I flew those old dangerous brooms Hogwarts has. Then I got the Nimbus. I flew the Weasley family's Shooting Stars and I flew Ron's Cleansweap. At the school here they use Vipers, which are good for quidditch, not professional quidditch but school quidditch. The Firebolt is the best around, even here, but going on a broom for family or someone that just wants to fly, then the Cleansweaps are best for that. I can do an extra year here at Salem which could lead to a job with one of the broom companies. I'm hoping for Firebolt or Cleansweap, but if I got Shooting Star then I know I could come up with some great idea's to make their brooms better.'

'You see, this is the career that would suit you, not to mention, you want it. I can see how excited you are just talking about it.'

'It is Sirius, ever since I found out I can learn here at school, I just got so excited.'

'Then do it. I wonder why no one ever thought to add these extra type classes to Hogwarts.'

'They're stuck and they don't like to change. You know how we've all heard that Hogwarts is the best school in Europe?'

'Yes, even if I think Beauxbatons would match it.'

'I found out that out of the twenty two magical schools around the world, Hogwarts is number eighteen. It's one of the worst Sirius. It's because they won't change. First is the amount of classes and how they stick with one teacher for each class even though there are enough students to warrant two, or more. They won't give up their traditions of wearing robes and using quills. But the biggest is all the things like phones and television. Oh and Hogwarts is still the only school that students can't leave, either for weekends or go home every day after your last class. It's like they want the kids isolated from everything, but also they can't do activities outside of school. It's like Dean, my old roommate. He loves football, he used to play before he came to Hogwarts. It's one thing he hates about being at Hogwarts.'

'Is there magical written proof of this?'

'Sure, it's in the school listings that all schools get a copy of. They like to see what their rankings are, and if they can improve. It also covers what subjects each school offer, along with activities. It's like here, I can play quidditch, which I do, but I can also do music lessons, not just singing but learning an instrument. They can also do dance or athletes. The international Collaboration of Magicals worked it for all the schools they cover have their own Olympics, like the mundanes have. So some schools have begun to put in swimming pools, an athletics arena, gymnasiums, and a heap of other sports arena's so most sports are covered. Even though I did originally want to return to Hogwarts, I would never give Salem up to go back, no matter what.'

'I wouldn't either Harry. If I went to Salem or any other school that offers all this stuff, I wouldn't give it up for Hogwarts. I might get all the information, copy it and sent it to Minerva, but also to Remus and Amelia. It might just shock them to realise they aren't even in the top ten. Albus must have kept that information to himself. But it's a wonder others having found out.'

'Well, they say it's the best magical school in Europe, and it is when you compare it to the other two schools Europe has. So in a way, they weren't lying, the old man just left out the truth about the other schools around the world.'

'You're right. If he can get around telling everyone something like this, he will. Anyway, I got a letter from Remus today.'

'So is Hogwarts still the same?'

'Yes, even if Snape is gone, but a few Slytherin students didn't return. He said Albus was going to contact their families to find out why. But he believes it's because some of their father's went through the veil.'

'So if it's because of their father's, then they either feel they won't have protection like they used to have at Hogwarts, or they decided to take their father's position as a death eater.'

'That's what I believe. But Albus called Remus into his office the moment he knew you weren't returning. He wanted to contact you, but as Remus has no idea where we are, he couldn't tell him, which I don't think he would anyway. But he also explained about something else that had him angry with Albus, for a few reasons.'

'What's the old man done now?'

'The reason he was so desperate to have you return is because of a prophecy made before you were born. It's about you and Voldemort, it seems you are the only one that can kill him. But Remus said if that's true then why didn't Albus begin to train you from a young age?'

'Then he better hope someone else can, I won't be helping. And if he's as smart as he makes out, then he should realise I would never fight to help those people who lied about me, or betrayed me.'

'And you shouldn't. Albus should have done a lot of things differently, starting with keeping you at Hogwarts or with a magical family. You should have grown up knowing about the prophecy, so you could be prepared. He's wrong and he's only just realising that he lost the chosen one, all due to his decisions.'

'The chosen one?'

'That's what Albus called you, and I'm sure he's going to release that to the Daily Prophet. He will hope everyone will write to you to get you to go back.'

'Never, but any mail that comes to the school is sent to a room where the house elves check for curses, or portkey's. The school is warded against portkey's and apparition. But there is a room that staff and students can use to apparate into and out of, if they have their license. I might tell the elves that if any mail come from me that's not from you, Neville, Luna, Remus, the twins, and a few others, then they can destroy them. I don't want any of them.'

'Speak with the principle, see if that's allowed. But the reason Remus was angry was what Albus said. He said you should know that if you don't fulfil the prophecy then everyone's in danger.'

'He's trying to guilt me into acting, not going to happen. He used to use my mother to get me to agree with him. Not anymore, nothing will make me go back or listen to that man.'

'Good, but now we can eat,' Sirius gestured to their waiter who was making his way to them with their food.

'I'm starving,' Harry grinned as the waiting put the plates on the table. Even though Sirius will never know all that Harry has done or will do, Harry had figured he might share some things with him, like shape shifting. Sirius had proven he was loyal to Harry. But Harry could use this right now to take out Voldemort without Dumbledore or anyone else knowing. The death and torture would just stop, but no one would know why. Harry thought he would begin to make his plans to kill Voldemort. First he wanted to make it look like it couldn't have been Harry that killed Voldemort since he was in another country. When Harry decided it was time to end Voldemort he would use his phoenix shape and fire-flash there. He would change into a rattle snake then kill Voldemort, then Nagini and any death eater that happened to be there. Harry wanted it over not just for his parent's, but so he could get on with his life at Salem and with his girlfriend, Sally Ann.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry waited until he had been at Salem for two months before he decided it was time to deal with Voldemort and any death eaters that might be with him. Originally he planned to sneak away through the night when he was home with Sirius. But Harry figured it would look even less like he had anything to do with it if he was at school.

On Friday night, Harry waited until three in the morning before he used his cloak to sneak down into the common room. He put his cloak away, changed into his phoenix the disappeared in a flash of bright red flames. The phoenix couldn't be warded against, and could go to anyone he thought of. So all Harry did was think of Voldemort, but he made sure to think of outside the house or whatever building Voldemort was hiding in. Then he concentrated until his phoenix appeared into darkness not far from a large house. Harry figured it was some type of manor house that the purebloods like Malfoy owned.

Harry changed into his rattle snake then carefully slithered through the long grass to the house. He kept flicking his tongue, tasting the air. He could sense humans and he could sense another snake. Even though Voldemort's snake was poisonous, it wasn't deadly, not like the American rattle snake.

Moving carefully through the house, Harry found his luck was still with him. The pet snake of Voldemort's was the first to die. The snake tried to attack but the venom acted quickly. Harry moved through the darkened and quiet house, going from room to room. He found many death eaters, everyone was bitten while they slept. When he found Pettigrew, Harry/snake hissed menacingly. He struck hard, he wanted the person who betrayed not only his parent's but Sirius as well to know just what was happening. When peter saw the snake, he went for his wand but Harry struck again and again. He bit his face, neck and chest, he bit Peter Pettigrew a dozen times. By the last bit the man was just about dead. Harry snake moved close to Peters face then hissed, but he quickly changed back so Peter would know who killed him. When the traitor took his last breath Harry changed back into the snake.

The last person Harry found was Voldemort who was sleeping in a huge king size bed. Even though Harry was a snake, he still glared at the murderer who had killed his parent's. Harry carefully and quietly took Voldemort's wand in his mouth and placed it under the bed. He slithered up onto the end of the bed and knowing he had to be quick, struck three times within seconds. Voldemort was reaching for his wand when Harry struck again and again. He waited until he could tell Voldemort was dying before he changed back.

'That's for my parent's,' Harry growled angrily, changed back then bit Voldemort a few more times.

Once Voldemort was dead, Harry checked the house to make sure no one was still alive, apart from the house elves. Once he was satisfied, Harry went back to Voldemort's room, changed, picked up the wand, stuck it in his pocket then fire-flashed away.

Harry put the wand in the third compartment of his trunk, locked it then stripped off. He got into bed with a smile on his face.

'Now I can finally start my new life.'

It was the Christmas holidays, Harry was heading home, Sally was also heading home for the holidays. Sirius, Greg and Kathy had worked out to spend Christmas day together, so Sirius and Harry would spend the morning with each other before they took the floo to the Perks home around midday.

When Harry stepped out of the floo he saw Sirius reading a letter, 'Anything interesting Padfoot?'

'Very, Sharptooth. So how's everything at school?'

'Great, it's just perfect,' Harry sat next to his godfather, 'So is it personal?'

'No, it's from Remus. The order is still meeting at my family's old home, and many still ask if Remus or anyone else had heard from us. Remus tells them we write, but he keeps stuff to himself, anything we don't want them to know. Only Remus and I know you're an animagus. But it's what they are talking about now that is interesting.'

'Okay, so what are they talking about?'

'Voldemort, it seems he just stopped killing. In fact, no one has seen him in months. Snape said he hasn't been called and he just can't turn up since he had no idea where Voldemort was staying, since he kept moving around so he wouldn't be found. He believes its Malfoy manor, but he can't get in unless Voldemort uses the dark mark. Remus said Madam Bones is going to investigate since they want to know if they might be planning something big.'

Harry hated lying to Sirius, but no one will know he had killed Voldemort and his death eaters. He trusted Sirius, but Harry already decided this was not something anyone needed to know.

'They probably are. It's why he stayed quiet when he returned, so he could build up his army.'

'It's what I believe as well. Either way Remus will keep us informed.'

'Um, I think it's time I told you something I've been hiding, and also, I have to apologise for lying to you. At the time I was worried you might tell Dumbledore, or Remus and he would tell Dumbledore. When you decided to come here with me I knew you wouldn't betray me. The only reason I haven't mentioned it before now was, well, I was scared you would feel like I don't trust you.'

'Harry,' Sirius sighed then put his arm around his godson, 'I know you were betrayed by almost everyone, or at least that's how you felt even if only a few actually betrayed you. I would have been surprised if you were completely honest with me to start with. Trust has to be earned, I know that just like you do.'

'If anyone could understand it would be you Sirius.'

'I do, so are you going to tell me what this is all about?'

'It's about my animagus, it's not really an animagus.'

'You turn into a tiger, what else could it be?'

'Um, I'll show you,' Harry nervously stood up then watched his godfather for a few seconds before he turned into his tiger. After a few seconds he changed to become a perfect replica of Padfoot, then Prongs, then a werewolf that looked just like Moony. After changing into the Marauders he turned into a bird, then became a double for Sirius. Last he changed into a book case.

Sirius's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging opened as he watched his godson change into the Marauders. When Harry became Sirius, he gasped, but when his godson became a book case, he finally understood.

'You're a shape shifter.'

Harry turned back, 'Yeah, I didn't know at first. When I changed the first time I thought I was a metamorph. I only changed into my cousin then just random people. I turned into Dudley to get past the order person who was guarding the house. When I first left the Dursley's I got books on things like metamorphmagus and how polyjuice potion works. There was a few bits in those books about shape shifters. I…um changed into a girl but I was a girl in every way so I realised I wasn't a metamorph. I wasn't sure if I was a shape shifter but I decided to try it and it worked. I figured I could use it to stay hidden from Dumbledore, the order and Voldemort.'

'Damn, Pup, you'd be the first in more than six hundred years. I don't blame you for keeping it quiet. Tell me though, why did you become Sharptooth when you could have been a bird?'

'You helped me decide which animal I would use as my animagus.'

'How did I help?'

'You told me about Tiger Lily. I figured no one would think twice if I turned into a tiger and my dad called my mum a tiger.'

'I thought that maybe you might have had some repressed memory of when you were young so you heard James say Tiger Lily and your subconscious allowed you to become a tiger. Well Pup, we might need to come up with a lot of other names for you. Sharptooth really doesn't suit a bird, or even Padfoot.'

'So you're not angry with me?'

'No, I think it's brilliant. Just if you use it to spy on girls in the shower, don't get caught.'

Harry scowled, 'I haven't thought of that but I wouldn't anyway. I would hate to find out someone spies on me while I'm in the shower. But one last confession.'

'After that, I couldn't even guess. So just tell me.'

'Fudge, all that was me. I changed into a man about fifty then put him under the imperius curse. I needed information, I got it then used it so he would stop being a bastard. I would never kill, you know this, but if he kept denying that Voldemort had returned then people would die. I made sure it would help get your name cleared as well.'

'So when Kingsley said something about kidnapping that was you?'

'I took his wife and daughter, kept them in this underground bunker, but I had Dobby give them food and water. I knew Fudge would speak with the aurors and probably Malfoy, so I kept listening to the wireless until he finally said we were telling the truth.'

'It worked, but it did take him a while before he finally said you and Dumbledore were telling the truth.'

'Because I gave him a scare. See, I spoke with Dobby about elf magic, he explained he could make anyone believe things, if his owner allows it. Well, I made Fudge think if he didn't admit that Voldemort was back then I would send his wife back to him, piece by piece.'

'Pup, please tell me you didn't cut her up?'

'No, but he thinks I did. Dobby made it seem like I cut off his wife's finger, then he delivered it to him. He made the announcement the following day. Then I had Dobby take the woman home. She believes she lost a finger, but it would need a few potions to grow back, and it would be fine. She would have no memory that we never really cut off her finger. I was desperate and I knew he would keep listening to Malfoy until Voldemort took over, which meant deaths.'

Sirius realised how close Harry could have been pushed towards the dark. Luckily his godson still had a good heart and soul. But he would keep an eye on Harry more now, just to make sure his godson wasn't hurt or traumatised like he had been before.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Just before the end of the school year, Harry was finally told he could go for his apparition license. When he returned to the school, Harry couldn't stop grinning. All his friends knew how Harry felt as they felt the same when they got their apparition license. Harry might not use apparition very often, not when he could fire-flash using his phoenix shape, but that was one animal he was going to keep secret. If Sirius ever brought up the phoenix, Harry would just say he never thought about it. If Sirius asked him to try then Harry would turn into a phoenix, then make it seem difficult to fire-flash. He would do that a few times before he could use his phoenix to transport him somewhere else, then back again. Harry hoped if Sirius did ask him to become a phoenix then it wouldn't be until long after Sirius knew that Voldemort was dead.

At the end of the school year, Harry, Sally and all their friends said goodbye before flooing to their homes. Harry put his stuff in his room, got changed then went to find Sirius.

'Anything interesting?'

Sirius looked up at his godson, 'Very. So two months holiday. Are you looking forward to it?'

'Very,' Harry smirked making Sirius roll his eyes, 'Even though you'll be working part of the time, Sally and I made some plans.'

'I thought maybe we might visit some country you might be interested in.'

'Yeah, I would. So have you worked on plans for that?'

'No, I figured we'll talk about it. We have time. I don't get my holidays for another few weeks,' Sirius held up the letter, 'Remus wants to visit but he is willing to give either a magical oath or an unbreakable vow that he will never reveal where we are.'

'Not an unbreakable vow, I'm not even keen on a magical oath. You know there could be ways someone could force him to speak. He would either lose his life or magic. No, all I want is a promise. He's proven to us his trustworthy by keeping our secrets.'

'If you're sure Pup.'

'I am.'

'Okay, I'll write. Now the big news. Amelia Bones and her entire department began to search for Voldemort. They finally found him and almost all his death eaters at Malfoy manor, dead.'

'Dead,' Harry sat down looking stunned, he had to keep up the act. Even though he trusted Sirius and loved him, this was one secret he was not going to share with his godfather, 'How?'

'Poison, yet they still haven't figured out what the poison is only that it's animal based. They don't believe they will find out since it's been months and the bodies were beginning to decompose.'

'What types of animals can poison, apart from a basilisk?'

'There are poisonous spiders and snakes, but I know there are no snakes that are deadly in England. They can make you suffer for a long time, but potions can usually help in some way. But didn't you tell me there were spiders in the forbidden forest?'

'Yeah, Aragog and he's family. They're really big but I wasn't sure if they were poisonous. They could easily bit us and eat us. They tried to eat Ron and me. Dead, I can't believe it. But are they positive he is really dead this time?'

'Yep, they had healers, unspeakables and specialist in dark magic check to make sure. Dumbledore refuses to believe it, he keeps saying only you can kill him.'

Harry scoffed, 'Figures, but I know just from the one prophecy I heard that they can be interpreted differently. I was wrong when I first heard it because I thought it meant you, it meant Peter.'

'Exactly, so either the prophecy was fulfilled the night you got your scar or he interpreted wrong. Either way Pup, it's over.'

Harry stared at his godfather, 'You don't want to go back there, do you?'

'No, but it does mean we can visit. Now I've been doing a lot of thinking since I got the letter. I want to visit, but I won't risk Albus trying to something with you. So were not going to visit until you are officially an adult and finished your education.'

Harry sagged, 'Thanks Sirius. It's always been one of my biggest concerns if we went to visit. He would try to keep me there, somehow.'

'Yeah, I know and I was worried about the same thing. He is chief warlock and he is head mugwump ICW. For all we know he could get some law passed so all magical children born in England had to go to Hogwarts. I had that thought before we left. But now I think we should make sure he can't interfere.'

'How? You know what he's like, he won't stop when he's convinced his right.'

'We become American citizens. Mine will take longer than yours since you found out your mother and her parents were born here. They only moved to England because your grandfather was asked to run the company here for two years, then they stayed.'

'Yeah, mum was two years old when they left America. Sally asked if I ever wanted to become a citizen and I have thought about it,' Harry sat for a few minutes thinking about whether or not he should. Then he thought of Dumbledore, 'Let's do it. I don't trust the old man, but he won't be able to do anything if I'm not a citizen of the United Kingdom.'

'No, he can't. Alright. How about you come with me in the morning to the ministry? We'll get the paperwork started.'

'Okay, so I'll start my holiday sleep in the following day,' Harry grinned making Sirius laugh.

Sirius found out that when they became citizens in the magical world, it would cross over to the mundane world so they wouldn't have to go through the process twice. After Sirius and Harry lodged the forms and had their interviews, Sirius went back to work and Harry went home. He had plans to organise with Sally, but for today he just wanted to relax at home with Dobby and Hedwig.

Harry and Sally spent most of the next couple of weeks together. When Sirius was finally on holidays, he and Harry went to Australia. It was one country Harry wanted to visit. Since they knew Australia was a very warm country, they already decided that it would be best to go during their winter, which was nothing like England's winters. Sally was also going away, with her parent's. So even though Harry and Sally would miss each other, they knew it wouldn't be long before they would see each other again. One thing Harry and Sally did was have some nice pictures taken, not just for themselves, but Harry wanted Neville to see how happy he was and see his hot girlfriend. Sally giggled when Harry told her, but slapped his arm at the same time. Neither Harry nor Sally had said anything about love, but Harry already knew he was falling in love with Sally. Since he had never felt love from anyone before, it took him a while to realise what the feelings were. He also realised that he had begun to love Sirius, like a father. One day soon he would tell Sirius how he felt, and he would tell Sally.

It didn't take Harry as long as he thought to become an American citizen. Sirius was faster than they thought, since he was working for the FBMI.

When Harry returned to school, he was able to return knowing he was now classed as an American. Ever since he had arrived in America, he felt better than he ever did before. He felt safer and he was more relaxed. This was his home and now he felt more at home than before.

During this time Sirius would still hear from Remus who after visiting for a couple of weeks returned to England. Remus would tell Sirius anything he thought Sirius and Harry needed to know. Albus Dumbledore did force through a new law to make all magical children have their education at Hogwarts. It was then that he found out that Harry Potter was now an American citizen. That didn't seem to stop him, Dumbledore was trying lots of ways to get Harry to return to England. None of them worked and Harry would never return, but he also knew that apart from living in another country, no one but Remus knew where he was. Harry didn't think it would be that hard to find him but so far it seems Dumbledore hasn't bothered or he found it would not be as easy as he thought to remove Harry from another country. Albus might be head mugwump of the International of Confederation of Wizards, but they had nothing to do with America since they were members of the International Collaboration of Magicals.

It had been two years since Harry and Sirius left England to move to America. Harry had finished his normal magical education. Now he was training to make brooms. He was offered an apprenticeship with the Firebolt company. Sally was now working as a healer, again she was still training like Harry, but they always made sure to spend a few nights a week together, and at least one day on the weekend.

Sirius had met a witch that was ten years younger than him. Her name was Stacy and Sirius had fallen for her straight away. Harry liked Stacy, they got on well. One thing that surprised Sirius and Harry, it seems Stacy enjoys a good prank just like Sirius. There were times when Harry came home from work to see Sirius and Stacy with different coloured hair. Sometimes they were sprouting animal ears, or tentacles. Harry would shake his head at the pair before heading to his room. He knew it was getting close to buying his own home. Even though he loved Sirius and thought of him like a father, his godfather and his girlfriend often spent the night together. Harry was thinking it might also be time to speak with Sally about where their relationship was going. Harry loved Sally and Sally loved Harry. Maybe it was time to make their relationship permanent. Maybe it was time to get married. But it was definitely time to buy his own home so he didn't have to hear Sirius and Stacy at night if they forgot to use silencing charms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry and Sally got married when both of them were nineteen. During the time they were still working but they also had a house built that they would move into even before they got married. Sirius and Stacy surprised everyone when they also got married, only a few months after Harry and Sally.

Harry invited Neville and his wife, Hannah. He also invited the Weasley twins and their girlfriends. Luna was also invited and she brought her boyfriend, who was just as strange as Luna. Remus and Tonks were invited, and the only reason Tonks was allowed to go to the wedding was that she was now dating Remus, but she also gave a magical oath not to give any information about where Harry lives to anyone. Sally kept in contact with a few people in England, so they were also invited.

Harry had given permission to give one of the wedding pictures to Witch Weekly and Luna was going to publish a lot more in the Quibbler, along with a small statement from Harry. He wanted everyone to realise just who was responsible for him leaving England. But Harry also wanted everyone to realise that Albus Dumbledore couldn't, or wouldn't keep their kids safe.

Over the next couple of years, Harry had proven to everyone he worked with that he was meant to design brooms. His latest was now the broom that all the professional quidditch teams used. The Firebolt company had decided to name it for Harry, without actually using his name. But the name they chose would represent Harry as well as the company. The broom was called the lightning bolt and it had a lightning bolt carved into the handle. Sirius, Stacy, Sally, Greg and Kathy decided to take Harry out to celebrate his success.

Harry loved his career, and it seemed he just got better over the next few years. Sally also loved her career as a healer. They both believed they had the perfect lives. Which only got better when their first child was born, a daughter that they called Liliana, Lily for short.

Sirius had been shocked when his wife came to him to tell him she was pregnant. It took Stacy slapping Sirius hard in the face to bring him out of his shock. They had a daughter who they called Jamie. Once Stacy heard the story of James and Lily Potter, she knew Sirius would love to call a son after his friend, it was just changed from the male name of James to the female name of Jamie.

Harry arrived home to find not only his wife and daughter, but Sirius, Stacy, Jamie, along with Greg and Kathy were all there as well.

'What's wrong?'

Everyone turned to Greg, 'I got some information from one of my contacts in England. The old man has finally worked on a way to get you back there.'

'Even after all these years he still refuses to believe Voldemort won't return,' Sirius said.

'What has he done?' Harry sat beside his wife then took his daughter into his arms. He was always calmer when he held Lily.

'In a months' time your parent's bodies will be removed from the cemetery then reburied in their old cottage. They are turning it into a monument, visitors can actually go in and see the house and the new headstones,' Greg said.

'They can't do that,' Harry growled. When lily began to cry he cuddled her close to him, 'Sorry sweetheart, daddy's sorry.'

'We're going to get them before this happens. We're going in a few days Pup and we're bringing your parent's here. They will be here before anyone finds out there gone.'

Harry nodded then turned to his father-in-law, 'Are you able to organise for us to get in without anyone finding out?'

'I've already got your portkey's ready, along with new mahogany coffins that can be shrunk without damaging your parent's bones. The portkey's will get through any type of ward they might use. When you return you'll be transported straight here. We figured coming and going from here will make sure no one figures out you've gone.'

'I want them buried here, down at the other side of the lake.'

Everyone turned to Sally, 'I told everyone you would pick that place. It's the place you go every Halloween.'

'You know me well love,' Harry turned back to Sirius, 'We remove everything we can from the house then reduce the house to ash. Once it's gone they will work out it was us.'

'You and I will be bring them back straight away. They won't be able to do anything Harry and by the time they find out we'll be home. But I'm hoping when Remus hears about this he might finally leave.'

'He would be treated better here, as long as he lets the ministry know he's here and his plans for the full moon,' Greg said, 'The ministry don't make werewolves register they just like to make sure they know how many are in the country and that they have somewhere to go during the wolf nights.'

'He would be able to work here. Okay, so we leave in a couple of days then we make a quick escape before Dumbledore gets the ministry to arrest us.'

'Which he will if they see us, but they won't. We'll arrive at the house, use some of the concealment charms the FBMI use so no one will even know we're in Godric's Hollow.'

'Okay, but I can't believe he organised this. I know he's desperate but this is just going too far.'

'In a few days he will realise he's lost. All his plans to have you return have failed. So yes, he was desperate.'

'Let's have dinner. Harry, get changed since you're still in your work clothes,' Sally said taking their daughter in her arms.

'I'll be right back. Sirius, a drink please, I could use one.'

Sirius nodded, 'He knew it was bad news.'

'That's why he wanted Lily, she keeps him calm. But now grandma, take your granddaughter while I go help Dobby and Tilly in the kitchen,' Sally placed Lily in her mother's arms, then left the room.

Sirius got up and poured everyone drinks. He, along with everyone else realised just how close they came to losing Harry to Albus Dumbledore and the English ministry. It was only thanks to Greg and his contacts that they have been able to stay one step ahead of Dumbledore.

Two days later Sirius and Harry arrived inside the house they had lived in before leaving England. Dobby and Tilly arrived seconds later. The two elves were going straight to Godric's Hollow to keep watch to make sure no one finds out Harry and Sirius are there.

Harry knew nothing could go wrong tonight. They had the house elves keeping watch at Godric's Hollow, but it didn't mean he wasn't worried, or upset. He had to move his parent's bodies before they were used to make him return to England. Harry had the best life. He had a wonderful wife and beautiful daughter, and he was expecting a son in five months. He loved his job with Firebolt, but he also loved making custom made brooms and wands. His Lightning Bolt racing broom was still one of the biggest sellers, and all the major teams still used them during competitions. The Bolt racing broom was used by school quidditch teams. Harry never once regretted leaving England and moving to America, and no one will force him back.

Harry was standing at the window staring at the rain pelting down. He remembered the time he had disappeared from his school at three in the morning to take care of Voldemort. It had been raining that night as well. Now he was going to take his parent's away from those that wanted to use them, he was going to take them home.

'It's time Harry,' Harry turned to face his godfather.

'Yes, let's get this done and get them home. But are you sure you want me to take you by my phoenix?'

'Yes, that way no one will hear us arrived, if it's being watched. Dobby and Tilly is watching and using their magic but its best this way.'

'It is,' Harry changed into his phoenix, then flew onto Sirius' shoulder. They disappeared in a flash of bright red flames.

Harry phoenix and Sirius arrived quietly at the back of the cemetery. Sirius instantly started to cast his wards to make sure no one realised Harry and Sirius was there. When the wards were done the two men never spoke, just walked towards the graves of Lily and James Potter. Harry had unshrunk the two coffins while Sirius removed all the dirt. Both men knew they really didn't want to see the bones of Lily and James, but they had no choice. By the time the bones were placed in the new coffins, Harry and Sirius had tears running down their faces.

Harry shrunk the new coffins while Sirius filled the holes with dirt. When they were done they fire-flashed straight into the house at Godric's Hollow. It didn't take them long to pack up everything from the house. The moment it was done they stood together in the back garden. They stared at the house for a few minutes before both of them pointed their wands at the house. It was time to remove everything that had once belonged to James and Lily Potter.

When Harry and Sirius arrived in the living room of Harry's home, Sally, Stacy, the children along with Greg and Kathy were waiting.

'It's all ready love,' Sally said kindly.

'Thanks,' Harry put his arm around his wife, kissed her then kissed his daughter.

The group walked slowly down through the property until they got to the other side of the lake. Harry placed the two shrunken coffins on the ground, Sirius cancelled the shrinking charm. Harry levitated his mother's coffin while Sirius levitated James. The coffins were slowly lowered into the holes that had been prepared. Again, Sirius and Harry had tears falling down their faces.

Harry had to smile when his daughter reached up and touched his tear stained face.

'Daddy's fine sweetheart,' he gave her a kiss before he stared down at the now covered coffins, 'I'll work on a headstone in a few days.'

'There's no rush Harry. You got them home, that's what matters,' Sally said.

Sally kissed Harry, then with her daughter in her arms walked back to the house. Greg and Kathy hugged their son-in-law and followed their daughter. Stacy hugged Harry before she took Jamie and followed the others. Harry and Sirius stood together staring down at the graves of Lily and James Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The following day, Sirius sent a letter to Remus. He explained what Albus was going to do then he told his old friend that he helped Harry bring James and Lily to America. They were now buried on Harry's property. Remus ended up furious and began to serious considering leaving England and heading to America.

It only took a week for Albus Dumbledore and the committee members who were working on making the Potter home into a monument found out that the bodies of James and Lily were gone and the home had been removed. There was a sign that said Harry Potter has taken his parent's home.

Albus Dumbledore realised his plans to get Harry back had failed. All his plans had failed. But he also realised they must have a spy. Ron was furious, so was Ginny. Even after all this time she hoped Harry would return and see that she was the perfect woman for him. Ginny knew Harry was married and had a daughter, it didn't seem to worry her, she wanted Harry for herself. Ron had hoped he could get Harry to forgive him, then everyone would see he was still friends with the-boy-who-lived. He had tried to tell everyone that the statement released in the Quibbler must have been a lie. No one apart from a few believed it. Most knew that Ron had deserted Harry when he had been entered into the triwizard tournament. Everyone now knew they had completely lost the-boy-who-lived.

Harry, Sally, Lily, Sirius, Stacy and Jamie arrived by the portkey Remus had supplied. They landed in a small but beautiful garden. Remus was smiling at them.

'Welcome to my home.'

'Moony,' Sirius hugged his friend, 'you look old wolf.'

'At least I have an excuse, what's your excuse you old dog?'

'Too much sex.'

'Sirius, the children,' Stacy growled.

'Sorry sweetheart.'

'Whipped, who would have thought that Sirius Black would be wife whipped?'

'Hey Nymphy.'

Don't call me that Sirius or you'll lose your parts.'

'Let's just get in,' Remus grinned then lead everyone inside, 'So Sharptooth, been attacking Padfoot lately?'

'Whenever he speaks before he thinks, Moony.'

'Which is all the time.'

'Hey, what's with pick on Sirius all about?'

Remus, Tonks and Harry looked at each other then at Sirius, 'Because we can,' they said together making everyone laugh, except Sirius who glared.

'Even though you're letter said everything went fine, did it go okay?' Remus asked as he poured everyone a drink.

'Perfectly, we placed them in the special transport coffins. They were placed in the garden we had ready down the back of our property. Before we left we filled up the bags with everything from the house, everything that wasn't destroyed,' Harry said.

'Then we demolished the house, set it alight before we vanished the statue,' Sirius said.

'I cast the jinx while I was in the house, so now no one can make money using my name, or my parent's names or even the-boy-who-lived.'

'But it was more than just the normal jinx. The moment Harry finished casting the jinx, every book with the names of Harry, Lily and James Potter were erased. And no matter what they do those names will never be able to be written without Harry's permission. If Harry dies, merlin forbid, then it's up to Sally.'

'Which I will never give. They have been making money off my husband and his parent's since the night Harry received his scar, and not one bit of that money came to Harry.'

'Good, it's about time they realise they can't keep getting away with making money and printing lies. You know they wanted to be invited to the wedding,' Remus said.

'What did you say to them?' Sirius asked.

'That is was private ceremony with just a few guests. Albus wasn't happy. He figured since he gave me the job originally, he would get invited.'

'He hoped for an invite because he would know we'd be here. He just won't give up trying to get Harry back.'

'My life is with my family in America, not to mention my job and business. Does anyone know about that?'

'No, no one has linked any of the Firebolt brooms with Harry Potter. It wouldn't be too hard to find out that you are part owner of the Firebolt company. But also, you would think with the symbol being a lightning bolt they might have worked it out.'

'They would believe I wouldn't use that since I always hated my scar. I'm just glad it's gone now,' Harry pulled out a miniature broom from his pocket then resized it, 'For Teddy, it's got the latest safety charms, so he won't be able to fly more than five feet off the ground. The moment it feels the rider is going to fall or even go sideways it lowers to the ground. But I also have this,' Harry took out another broom, resized it, 'This is a parent and child broom, the child sits in the seat in front of the parent but there is a charm that will stick the child to the parent so they can't fall. If for any reason the parent begins to fall the broom will land.'

Tonks and Remus began to examine the brooms that their son would use. Both knew Harry was big on safety so they knew their son would have fun flying on his new brooms.

After Remus and Tonks' wedding, the family all sat around having a wonderful dinner.

'So what did he say when he found out his little club couldn't use the house anymore?'

'He tried to reason with me so I could talk you into changing your mind. When he found out that the house now belongs to us, he wanted us to give the order permission to use it. We refused saying they can use someone else's house,' Remus said.

'I said we like having sex all over the house and didn't want anyone seeing my wolfies arse.'

Everyone's eyes went wide as Remus blushed, then Sirius and Harry were on the floor rolling around laughing making Remus blush brighter. Tonks looked smug even though her husband had his head lowered.

'One bit of good news,' Remus said trying to change the subject.

Harry and Sirius took nearly ten minutes to stop laughing. When they looked at Remus they began to laugh again, so it took another ten minutes before they were calm enough to find out what Sirius wanted.

'So, what news?'

'I gave Minerva my notice. Tonks and I are moving to America.'

Everyone hugged Remus and Tonks before talking about the plans to have them move away from England. Sirius has been trying for years. He knew Remus would have a better life in America than in England. If Tonks wanted to work then she could join the auror squad or the FBMI. But right now Tonks had young Teddy to care for and everyone knew she wanted more children. Remus also wanted more kids, especially now he knew he wouldn't pass on his lycanthropy to his children.

'One bit of news, and I can't help thinking it's good news, though some are furious,' Remus said.

'Then tell us you old wolf.'

'Hermione divorced Ron. She provided proof that he hit her then blamed her for everyone turning their backs on him. Everyone knows it was Ron's fault that Harry cut ties, but he also cut ties with Hermione. Ron was charged but since it was his first offence he only got a bit fine. The house that Hermione's parent's bought them was given to Hermione so Ron had to return home. He also lost his job as an auror because it was discovered he was using painful spells on anyone he arrested. It didn't matter if they could have been innocent.'

'I always knew Ron's temper would cause problems. I never thought he would hit Hermione. So what is she doing?'

'She's still working for the department of magical law. She's helping by changing bad laws. It's slow going as no one likes change. But she is persistent, she won't give up,' Remus said.

'No, she's not one to give up. When I heard they got married I was surprised. All they did was fight.'

'I think Hermione was talked into it. She did care for Ron but I don't believe she loved him,' Tonks said, 'It's just lucky they haven't got any kids.'

'Yeah, but I knew Hermione wouldn't want a family until she had years in the career she wanted.'

'Let's get all the news out so we can celebrate with the newly married couple,' Sirius said.

'That's it, as far as we know and as far as any news concerned either of you. So nothing else,' Remus said.

'Good, so drinks all around,' Sirius said making everyone laugh.

A few hours later, Stacy, Sally and Tonks left the men drinking while they went to bed. They had young children that would be up early. But the three woman believed Sirius, Remus and Harry deserved to have a fun night. So even though it was Tonks and Remus's wedding night, they were already living together and had a son so they didn't need, or want a traditional wedding night.

The following morning, Tonks placed three vials on the table before she began making breakfast. Teddy was in his highchair, but so was Lily and Jamie. Tonks, Stacy and Sally were feeding the three children their breakfast, while they waited for their husbands.

An owl brought the Daily Prophet, but Tonks just sat it on the table in front of where Remus normally sat. Just as Tonks began to load the table with food, Remus, Sirius and Harry stumbled into the kitchen, all looking hung over.

'Potions,' Tonks said pointing to the vials on the table.

'You're wife is fabulous Moony,' Harry mumbled then downed the potion. Sirius and Remus also drank their potions.

'So what time did you three get to bed?' Stacy asked.

'No idea love,' Sirius said as he began to dish up his breakfast.

'After four, I know that,' Harry said as he began eating.

'I planned to come to bed not long after you Tonks, but Sirius kept filling my glass,' Remus said.

'Okay, but you drank it Remus, so you can't put all the blame on Sirius.'

'Okay, sorry,' Remus murmured then pulled the paper closer so he could read it, 'Holly mother of merlin.'

All eyes turned to Remus who was staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Whatever he was reading was serious by the look on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'Remus,' Tonks said then moved closer, 'Holy shit.'

'Will you two stop that and just tell us what is going on?' Sirius asked.

'Albus Dumbledore, was found dead in his office late last night,' Remus said.

Harry and Sirius got up and moved behind Remus so they could read about the death of Albus Dumbledore.

'It was from natural causes,' Sirius said then glanced at his godson who seemed to be in a daze, 'Harry.'

'It's over, I don't have to worry about him anymore. I used to get so scared that he would take Sally or Lily.'

'That's why dad had worked on ways to stop anyone being transported out of the country. After everything you told him and what he kept finding out dad knew I could be used. He explained all this to you sweetheart,' Sally said as she slipped her arms around her husband.

'I know, I just had so many nightmares about you disappearing,' Harry sighed then kissed his wife, 'He was never going to stop, we all know that. I hope mum and dad are giving him what he deserves.'

'If there is a place where good people go, I doubt he would be with your parent's. If they all go to the same place then Albus would be suffering. Lily will make sure he knows exactly how she feels for what he put you through,' Sirius said.

'It says here that the order of the phoenix are going to be at the funeral, along with ministry officials and ICW members. Even though some didn't like Albus or agree with him, they are going to pay their respects and that is only because of how he did finish off Grindelwald and kept fighting against Voldemort,' Remus said, 'Even though we're still leaving England, I'm not sure if we should go,' Remus looked up at Sirius and Harry, 'I don't think you should go.'

'We're not, I want nothing to do with him or anyone that supported him,' Harry said.

'When is the funeral and where is it being held?' Sirius asked.

'It's in two days and he's being buried at Hogwarts.'

'Then while the funeral is on, Harry and I will take our wives out. We can show them around without having to worry about anyone official bothering us.'

'There are a few books I would like to get from Flourish and Blotts. England is such an old country and there are a lot of old books here that you just can't get anywhere else. But I think it's safe now that I can release the information about the company,' Harry said.

'Why did you buy into Firebolt and not start your own company?' Tonks asked.

'They heard rumours that I was thinking of staring my own company, one that combines brooms and wands. They offered me a share, a small share. I turned it down and said I wanted to have more say about everything. Finally they offered me half and said I could be involved in any part of the company I wanted. They even offered a separate area where I could work my wands without it interfering with the brooms. I spoke with Sally that night and went over everything. We realised it was just too good to turn down. It also still gives me time with my family. If I started my own company then it would have been very long days and working weekends, at least at the beginning. This way I work normal hours and only work on weekends if I want to. When Sally is off with friends or her parent's, I work in my shed.'

'Harry always makes sure to spend every evening at home. We either stay in or go out together. We also wanted time to spend with our families. Starting a company would have taken up a lot of time.'

'With how fast Lily is growing, I didn't want to miss too much just because of work. I love what I do but my family means everything to me. I know I could have taken my time and just worked when I wanted and money wouldn't have been an issue. This way I still get to do what I love and also have a say in how things are run. But I get to just be a father and husband as well,' Harry kissed his wife again, kissed his daughter on the head then kissed his wife's big belly.

The day of Albus Dumbledore's funeral Harry, Sally, Sirius and Stacy took their kids into Diagon alley. Even though some shops closed, out of respect for Dumbledore, some remained open with just one person working. What surprised Harry was the twins shop was open and both Fred and George were working.

'We figured you two would be at the mad house,' Harry grinned as he hugged the twins.

'We lost our respect for that man years ago,' Fred said.

'We really didn't feel like listening to everyone go on about how great he was,' George said.

'We knew you two wouldn't go,' Fred said.

'Many believe Harry will go to the funeral,' George said.

'Including my sister who still won't give up on Harry,' Fred said.

'She knows I'm happily married, have a daughter and is expecting a son.'

'She's been brainwashed,' George shrugged.

'She believes you two are meant to be,' Fred said.

'So if you want to avoid her and any trouble, don't hang around too long,' George said.

'We've finished shopping. We noticed you were in here so we dropped in,' Sirius said, 'Maybe we should leave before the word spreads that you're here Harry.'

'Yeah, we should,' Harry hugged the twins again, 'Remember, come visit some time.'

'We will, and we'll keep you informed with anything you might need to know,' Fred said.

'But with the old man gone now, I doubt there will be anything that goes on that concerns you,' George said.

After they all said goodbye, Harry and Sirius took their wives back to Grimmauld place. They would only stay for the night and return home the following day. So even if Albus Dumbledore was out of their lives, for good, they still didn't trust the people at the ministry of magic.

The Blacks and Potters left the following morning. They arrived in the Black home. Harry, Sally and Lily instantly used the floo to their home. It was only after they arrived that Harry finally relaxed. Even though no one but the few guests at the wedding knew Harry was in England, Harry still hated being there. He would never stop worrying that somehow they would find him and keep him from leaving, or take his wife and daughter to he would have to remain in England. Now Harry was finally home he felt safe and knew his family was safe. He had another couple of weeks off from work and he wanted to spend all his time with his family, which included Sirius, Stacie, Jamie, Gred and Kathy.

It was only two weeks later that Remus, Tonks and Teddy arrived. They were staying with Sirius until they found a home. This time they didn't bring any major news, just that Harry had been seen in Diagon alley with his wife and daughter. Fred and George did say that his sister, Molly, Ron and many others turned up in their shop asking about Harry. Fred and George were honest, said Harry and his wife along with Sirius and his wife visited but only for a few minutes. They returned home straight away. But Fred and George did tell Ginny that it was time to forget about Harry or go see a healer since she was obvious delusional. Harry was happy, he loved his wife and family and no one will ever get between them.

It was big news all over Europe when it was released that Harry Potter was one of the owners of the Firebolt company. The company released a statement about when Harry first began to work for them and how the Lightning Bolt broom was Harry's design but it was the company that named the broom, after Harry. In the statement they wrote that Harry was not just a partner but he was their main designer for brooms, but he also made custom wands. They were more expensive but they worked better as they were made with a bit of the person who order the wand placed into the wand along with the core.

Harry and Sally went on to have four children, one ended up looking exactly like Harry, messy hair and green eyes, but he didn't get Harry's bad eyesight. Lily's hair ended up auburn, Sirius said it was the same colour as Lily Potter's hair. The other two children ended up with blond hair like their mother.

Sirius and Stacy ended up having six children which surprised everyone. But what was even more surprising was Sirius and how he doted on all his children and couldn't help giving them anything they wanted. They had a set of twin girls who was already showing signs that they would be like the Marauders.

Remus ended up working at Harry's old school. Everyone had been surprised that it wasn't defence against the dark arts that he taught, it wasn't even defensive magic, it was transfiguration. Tonks never did bother to work again, she loved staying home with the children. So even though Remus was a teacher, he was able to come home every evening as long as he spent one day on weekends to supervise the students.

The biggest surprise was when Neville Longbottom along with his wife and children ended up in America. Neville developed a new plant that was added to a nerve restorative potion, which ended up being able to reverse the damage done to people who had been cursed with the cruciatus curse. His parent's might never been completely healed, but they now lived a good life with their son, and his family.

Harry never bothered finding out information about his old home. He still kept in contact with a few, like the twins, but he never sort information. He left his old life behind and ended up with the life he always dreamed of. When he was a small boy locked in the cupboard under the stairs, he always dreamed that he had a family who would rescue him. He may have rescued himself, but he did have a family, one that loved him for who he was and not because he had a scar on his forehead.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
